


My Love Next Door

by tinyginger



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU ish, Adoption, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family, Gay Parents, Kids, M/M, Parabatai, Parenthood, Single Parents, Step-parents, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyginger/pseuds/tinyginger
Summary: Alec is a full time Shadowhunter and a full time father, he's busy taking care of his siblings, the downworld/mundanes, and his daughter. Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn and a single father who just moved next door to Alec. Alec has his family, Magnus has his friends, they both have their children, and they both need and have each other.





	1. Lunch with the Lightwoods

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of AU ish. Alec is still a Shadowhunter. Magnus is still a Warlock. They just have children, and live next door to each other. Oh, and they fall in love. YAY!

Laughter, tutus, and adventures- that’s what Saturdays were made for. The rest of week were filled with that too, but Saturday was designed for fun. Early on Alec had started clearing his schedule on Saturdays so he could spend more time with his daughter, and soon, Saturday had become completely dedicated to spending time with Marisabel and doings whatever she wanted to do that. Today was no exception. 

Alec woke up to a tiny hand pulling the covers away from his face. He smiled and let out a fake snore. The snore caused the owner of the tiny hand to push at his shoulder in attempt to shake him awake. 

“Daddy, get up.” Marisabel said. “It’s Satday!” 

Alec let out another snore then when his daughter was least expecting it, he rolled over, grabbing Marisabel as he did so and started to tickle her. A squeal followed by laughter filled the room as Marisabel squirmed and giggled. 

After a while Alec stopped tickling Marisabel and pulled the covers up so she could climb under them and lay on his chest. 

“So what do you want to do today, Ace?” Alec asked as he ran his fingers through her dark hair.

“Cuddle.” Marisabel yawned. 

Alec smiled. “We can do that.” 

“Daddy, can we play arrows today?” Marisabel asked as she snuggled her face into his neck. 

“Yeah, I’ll set everything up after breakfast.” Alec whispered, putting his arms around the tiny child on his chest. “Let’s sleep for a little longer though.” 

“Okay Daddy.” Marisabel agreed already falling asleep.

It had been five in the morning when Marisabel came into Alec’s room and woke him up. Alec had had a late night and they didn’t get back home until two in the morning, so after Marisabel’s short burst of energy, they were both down for another four hours. 

Alec woke up first, noting it was nine and a pretty soon Marisabel would wake up and be hungry. So he gently slipped her from his chest and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Blueberry pancakes, fresh strawberries, and a mango smoothie. Alec chuckled a bit as he cut the fruit. Only his daughter would be more obsessed with fruits than with candy, but he guessed he was lucky he didn’t have to bribe or trick her into being healthy. 

“Daddy?” Marisabel asked as she walked down the hallway rubbing her eyes. 

“In here Ace.” Alec called softly. 

Marisabel walked over to Alec and stood inches from his leg. “Up.” 

Alec scooped her up and let her snooze on his shoulder as he finished cutting the fruit. She hung out on his shoulder for a while, safe in the arms of her father. Alec had cut the ingredients for the smoothly, cleaned and cut the strawberries and had mixed the batter for the pancakes all while holding his daughter. This is one of Alec’s “Superdad” powers, as his siblings lovingly call it. The “power” of going about his business and not letting the fact he had another human hanging on him came naturally to Alec, most likely from the years of living with Isabelle and Jace, and then taking care of Max when he was younger. Yes, Alec had been trained to be a dad from the moment his parents brought Izzy home, and he couldn’t be more grateful for that training. 

Once the pancakes were made he set out a plate for Marisabel and one for himself. 

“Ace, you ready for pancakes?” Alec asked. 

“Blueberry?” Marisabel asked as she woke up a bit from napping in her father’s arms. 

“Of course.” Alec smiled and set her down on the counter. “And strawberries, and smoothies.”

“Yummy!” She clapped her hands as Alec showed her the spread of food. 

“Shall we watch some cartoons while we eat?” He asked. 

“Scooby!” She yelled happily as Alec took her from the counter and watched her run off towards the couch. 

After breakfast, the two of them got dressed. It was starting to get warmer out so Alec wore a light T-shirt and jeans. When he went to check on Marisabel he found her standing in the middle of her room, shirt half on, and her shorts around her ankles. He suppressed his laughter and went to help his daughter. 

“Ace, are you stuck?” Alex asked, smirking the whole time. 

“Yes. Daddy help!” Marisabel wined. 

“Okay, hold still.” Alec chuckled as he freed his daughter from her cranked clothing. “Now, let’s put this on the right way.” 

After helping her into the clothes she picked out- a gray t-shirt and black shorts- he helped her with her shoes. 

“Okay, now follow what I do.” Alec said as he held the laces of her left shoe and she held the others. “Over, under around, and through. Then pull tight.” 

“I did it Daddy!” She squealed.

Alec smiled proudly. “Yes you did.” 

It wasn’t the first time Marisabel had tied her own shoes, but she was getting better at it. Everyday he would take the time to show her how to tie her shoes, and everyday she would get a little better at it. 

“Daddy, will you braid my hair?” She asked when they finished brushing their teeth. 

“Sure, go get your hair ties.” Alec told her. 

Another one of Alec’s superpowers was his hair styling skill. He could untangle the knottiest if hair without causing pain, braid hair in so many ways you’d think he invented braiding, and he could make a perfect bun every time. Alec knew this came from years of helping his sister with her hair, and then again with Lydia, and again with Clary, and he’s often untangle Jace’s hair after a rough mission. He had “magic fingers” when it came to doing hair without hurting the person’s head he was working on. 

Once Marisabel’s hair was successfully braided in two French braids, they went out to the shed to grab the archery equipment. 

“Wait Daddy!” Marisabel yelled suddenly then dashed back into the house.  
A few minutes later Marisabel came running back out with baseball hats in her hands. She handed the one that said “Daddy” on it to Alec, and she put the one that said “Ace” on her own head. 

“Thank you.” Alec smiled as he put his own on his head, but backwards. 

Marisabel quickly turned her own around ad followed Alec to the shed. In the shed was the targets, bows, and arrows, along with the rest of his weapons. Alec kept the shed locked and never left his weapons lying around for his daughter to find and ultimately get hurt with. He would do anything to ensure his daughter’s safety. 

After dragging the equipment to the lawn and setting everything up, they started to shoot at the targets. The targets were in front of the garage, and the arrows were not sharp. Alec made sure they were safe, just in case one got away from Marisabel and ended up near someone or something breakable. Though, Alec has to admit, it does still hurt to be shot by one of the “safe” arrows. 

Alec wasn’t sure how long they stayed outside firing arrows at the targets. It was blissful and calm, just what a Saturday should be. 

“Daddy, can we have lunch with the sparkly man?” Marisabel asked after she shot a bullseye for the third time that day. 

“Who’s the sparkly man?” Alec asked kneeling to her height. 

“He lives next door.” Marisabel pointed to the house next to theirs where Mrs. Wicker used to live, before she moved to live with her daughter in Texas. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize we had a new neighbor.” Alec said.

“He moved in Mommyday.” Marisabel said. “I like him. He’s got sparkles.” 

“Well, then let’s go see if the sparkly man wants to join us for lunch. What shall we have?” Alec asked. 

“Fruit!” Marisabel suggested. “And mac-y-cheese!” 

“Alright, fruit and mac-y-cheese it is.” Alec chuckled. “Let’s put our bows away first.” 

Alec and Marisabel put the archery stuff away then headed next store to invite the sparkly man to eat with them. When they reached the door Alec picked Marisabel up so she could ring the doorbell. Pretty soon the door opened revealing a sparkly man and a young boy. 

“Hello.” The sparkly man smiled as he opened the door wider. 

“Hi…” Alec was stunned. 

“Daddy, ask about lunch.” Marisabel said as she tugged on her father’s hand. 

“Oh um, do you- do you want to- eat-eat lunch with us?” Alec was flustered, trying and failing to get his brain and mouth to work together to form a coherent sentence. 

“That sounds lovely.” The sparkly man smirked. “I’m Magnus and this is my son, Rafael.” 

“Alec.” Alec stated. 

“Daddy.” Marisabel nudged him, causing Alec to blink and remember where he was, and who was standing next to him. 

“And this is Ace.” Alec added. 

“Nice to meet you both.” Magnus smiled. “So lunch?” 

“Yeah- yes, Ace and I are making fruit and mac n cheese.” Alec said after composing himself. “You and Rafael are welcome to join us.” 

“That sounds delightful, what do you say Raf? Want to go eat with our new neighbors?” Magnus asked his son. 

“Yeah.” Rafael nodded. 

“Great, lunch should be ready in fifteen minutes.” Alec said. “You’re welcome to come over and hang out or you could come over in fifteen. Whatever you want to do.” 

“Why don’t we come over and hang out, how’s that sound?” Magnus asked his son.  
Rafael nodded and Magnus grabbed his hand as they both moved onto the porch with Alec and Marisabel. 

“Daddy, up?” Marisabel asked quietly. 

Alec nodded and scooped her up. Kissing her nose when she was settled in his arms. 

“Uh, follow us.” Alec said as he lead the way to his house. 

“You have a lovely home.” Magnus told Alec as he sat at the counter watching Alec cook. 

Marisabel and Rafael were sitting at the kitchen table coloring and chatting softly to each other. 

“Daddy, how do you say “blue” in Spanish?” Marisabel asked as she held a blue crayon out to her father. 

“Azul.” Both Alec and Magnus answered at the same time. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I assumed that was Rafael.” Magnus apologized when he realized it was not his kid asking the question.

“Oh, it’s fine.” Alec smiled. “I respond to Daddy more than my own name now.” 

“I think most fathers do.” Magnus chucked. “She’s a beautiful child.” 

“Thank you.” Alec smiled warmly. “Her Mother is quite the looker, and Ace looks a lot like my sister.” 

“She’s going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up.” Magnus chuckled. 

“That’s What Uncle Jacey says.” Marisabel smiled. “Daddy, Raffy wants some juice pees.” 

“Only if it’s okay with Magnus.” Alec said glancing to Magnus who nodded. 

“Mr. Ma-manus… Mr. Sparkly, can Raffy have juice?” Marisabel asked, earning a chuckle form Magnus and an embarrassed blush from Alec. 

“Yes he can, thank you for asking.” Magnus smiled as he watched Alec pour a glass of juice for Rafael and a glass for Marisabel.

“Tank you Daddy!” Marisabel cheered as she walked carefully over to the table with both drinks in her hands. 

“I’m so sorry about that. We’re still working on her speech.” Alec whispered. 

“Oh, no need to be sorry.” Magnus smiled. “I like that title “Mr. Sparkly”, has a nice ring to it.” 

“She’s observant and usually names things by what they look like to her.” Alec said. “Not that you’re- I mean you’re clothes are sparkly, and amazing, and your makeup is sparkly… and I’m going to stop talking now.” 

“Oh please don’t.” Magnus all but winked. 

“I’m sorry.” Alec looked down at his hands as he started to cut the fruit. 

“Don’t be sorry Alexander, I understand what you were saying and I take no offense to yours or your daughter’s observations.” Magnus said. “And if I heard correctly you said my clothes were “amazing”, did you not?” 

“No- I mean they are.” Alec said. “...Lunch will be ready soon.” 

“I’ll go get the kids cleaned up.” Magnus smiled and headed toward the table. “Well don’t those pictures look amazing! You two are such good artists! Let’s put them over on the counter so we can have lunch, and then you two can come back and draw some more.” 

“Can we draw with chalk after lunch Papa?” Rafael asked. 

“I think that can be arranged.” Magnus nodded as he followed Marisabel to the bathroom so they could wash their hands. 

Once they were all sitting and eating, they fell into an easy conversation. Most of the time Alec and Magnus were answering random and sometimes silly questions form their children. 

“Why cause Raffy calls you Papa not Daddy?” Marisabel asked Magnus. 

“That what children call their parents in Mexico, and that’s where Raf is from.” Magnus explains. “Papa means Daddy in Spanish.” 

“Daddy speech Spanish!” Marisabel said suddenly. “Not good as Aunty Izzy or Grammy.” 

“That’s because Izzy spent more time learning Spanish with Grammy and less time learning how to cook.” Alec said then looked at his daughter with only love in his eyes. “Ace, wipe your face with your napkin, you’ve got strawberry juice in your chin.”

“Oh.” Marisabel’s eyes got wide before she removed the napkin from her lap and wiped her chin. “Tank you Daddy.” 

Alec nodded and continued eating. 

“Ace, is a unique name, is it short for something?” Magnus asked. 

“Is my middle name.” Marisabel said. “My first name is diffi- diffa…”

“Difficult.” Alec provided for her. 

“Yeah! Difficult.” Marisabel nodded. “Daddy will you say?” 

“Marisabel.” Alec said slowly. 

“Marisy-” She stopped herself then restarted. “Mari… sabel.” 

“Good job!” Alec smiled. 

“That’s a lovely name.” Magnus smiled. 

“I like Raffy’s name.” Marisabel said. 

“Thanks.” Rafael smiled. “I like your name too.” 

“Tank you Raffy.” 

Magnus smiled then asked, “So how did you come up with the name Marisabel?” 

“Umm… my sister’s name is Isabelle and my mother’s name is Maryse… so Lydia found a name that combines the two.” Alec explains. 

“And Ace is like Uncle Jacey’s name and um… what also?” Marisabel asked. 

“It’s a version of shortening Alexander.” Alec said. “Again, Lydia and Izzy found it, and Jace talked me into it.” 

“Lydia is your wife?” Magnus asked. 

“She’s my Mommy!” Marisabel said happily. 

“Papa, how come Mr. Alex doesn’t have makeup?” Rafael asked changing the subject before Magnus could get the answer if Alec was married. 

“Not everyone wears makeup Raf, it’s just a personal preference.” Magnus explained as though they had had this conversation before. 

“I like your makeup.” Alec said then blushed. 

“Me too,” Rafael agreed. “but I don’t want to wear makeup. Is that okay Papa?” 

“That’s perfectly fine.” Magnus smiled. “You don’t need makeup to look handsome or beautiful. Alec’s not wearing makeup and I think he’s very beautiful. Don’t you?” 

“Yes.” Rafael nodded. “Can I look like him when I grow up?” 

“Sure kiddo.” Magnus laughed as he saw the blush on Alec’s face. 

Magnus decided then, he was going to enjoy living next to Alexander and Marisabel.


	2. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a flashback in it. It's in Italics. Enjoy:)

Alec woke to an obnoxious alert tone blaring from his phone. He sighed knowing his peaceful night was over and he would have to leave his warm comfy bed and never finish that sweet dream he’d been living in.

Alec quickly threw on his black jeans, and a black shirt, and grabbed his leather jacket and boots. He yawned and walked down the hall to Marisabel’s room. Alec found his daughter sleeping peacefully. He hated doing this to her.

“Hey, time to get up baby girl.” Alec said softly as he rubbed her back. “Daddy’s gotta go to work.”

“Okay.” Marisabel yawned as she climbed onto Alec’s lap.

Her hair was a mess of raven curls. Alec took the time to tame her hair and hum to her while she sat on his lap, her face pressed to his chest.

“Let’s put your jacket on and then you can go back to sleep okay?” Alec told her.

“Okay, Daddy.” Marisabel nodded sleepily. “Don’t fo-get Blue.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll grab Blue.” Alec smiled and grabbed the blue elephant Alec had received from Jace when he had first told his brother he was going to be a dad.

 _Alec had been freaking out that day, more worried what his parents and Jace would think_ than _what his sister would. He was worried he wasn’t ready to be a father, he was worried that people would take him less seriously as a Shadowhunter when they found out he had a child. He worried he wouldn’t be as good of a Shadowhunter as he hoped to be because his mind would always be on his child. Alec worried about a lot of things._

_Three years ago, Alec was sitting in the kitchen of the institute with his siblings, he was holding Max on his lap and feeding him cut up bananas as he listened to his mother talk about their parent’s work and how their father was sorry but he was too busy to come. Alec knew what that meant… He was too busy with the other woman to come._

_Jace and Alec shared a look. They both knew about the affairs, they knew poor Max was an attempt to save their relationship, they knew their mother was hurt beyond repair, and they knew she wouldn’t tell Izzy or Max._

_“By the Angel, Alec, I can’t get him to behave long enough to eat most of the time. I don’t know how you do it.” His mother said as she watched her eldest son feed her youngest son._

_“Alec is the baby_ whisperer. _” Izzy told her mom as though it was some sort of superpower. “A while ago a baby was found on a hunt, the parents had been killed by a demon and the baby was just laying there crying, and Alec was the only one the kid would shut up for.”_

_“Yeah, it was awesome, he had to hold the baby for two days because we couldn’t find a place that would take the thing.” Jace agreed. “And there was that time with the werewolf kid. Mom, it was amazing. The kid was what… two years old?”_

_“He was three.” Alec corrected._

_“Okay, he was three. The kid had no idea what was going on, he kept shifting and trying to bite people’s legs.” Jace continued the story. “They were keeping him in a cage, and no one would go in. But Alec did, and that kid calmed down and clung to Alec until we could get him to Luke.”_

_“Luke?” Maryse asked. “Is the kid safe?”_

_“Luke is good with kids, and he knew of a werewolf couple who wanted a kid, so they adopted_ him. _” Alec said. “Luke visits him a lot. He brings me drawings and cards from Glen.”_

_“Well, babies are said to be able to sense the nature of a person.” Maryse smiled at her son._

_“I’m excited to be a_ father. _” Alec said quietly._

 _“Alec you’re going to be the best dad one_ day. _” Izzy said. “Your kids are going to be so happy.”_

 _“Just_ one. _” Alec said._

_“One?” Maryse asked. “You don’t want more?”_

_“No, I do.” Alec nodded and started to bounce Max when he started to fuss. “But I’m planning for only one right now.”_

_“You’re already planning?” Jace asked. “Isn’t that a bit premature? By a few years?”_

_“Not exactly…” Alec said quietly. “I think I’ve got maybe seven months to prepare.”_  
_The room was quiet for a moment. It took a moment before everyone processed what he had said. Maryse was the first to realize what her son had said. Her hand went to her mouth and tears sprang to her eyes. She was_ smiling, _but crying._

_Izzy was next to realize what Alec said. She started cheering and talking a mile a minute as she rambled about how Alec was going to be the most amazing father, and how she was going to be the best aunt. She was also crying as she hugged their mother happily._

_Jace sat there, quietly, his face showed no emotion, and suddenly he stood and left the room. Alec worried he made him mad somehow. Maybe Jace wasn’t ready to be an uncle, or maybe he felt the bond between Alec and his soon to be born kid threatened their Parabatai bond._

_It broke Alec’s heart a little that Jace wasn’t excited for him, but he was glad his mother and sister were. Maryse and Izzy asked him a million questions about his kid. Izzy started to plan the baby shower. Maryse was listening to Alec’s concerns and giving him advice. They both offered to babysit any time he needed._

_Later that night Alec was rocking Max while he and Maryse talked. Izzy had decided they were celebrating tonight, meaning facials and bad movies. Izzy had applied masks to herself, her mom, and her brother. Izzy had been painting Maryse’s nails while Alec braided Izzy’s hair when Max started to get fussy. Alec had quickly got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over to where Max had been playing on the floor and started to get him ready for bed._

_“You’re a natural_ sweetheart. _” Maryse told her son._

_Alec smiled and started to hum to Max until he fell asleep. “I’ll go put him in his crib.”_

_Alec laid Max down, then rested his arms on the edge of the crib. He watched his sleeping brother and thought about how soon he would be doing this with his own child._

_“I know you don’t really understand what’s going on right now, but you’re going to be an uncle_ Max. _” Alec whispered to the child. “You’re not going to be much older than your niece or nephew, but that’s okay. Mom was young when she had me, and I’m even younger now than she was. You’ll be able to play with your niece or nephew and grow up with them. It’ll be fun. I promise I won't be any less of a big brother to you just because I’m also a dad. You can still come to me whenever you need, I’ll still babysit you, and we will go out and have fun days.”_

_“Umm… ‘lec?” Jace said quietly from the doorway. “Can I- can we talk?”_

_“Yeah.” Alec nodded and followed Jace to the hallway. “What’s up?”_

_“I uh… I got this for the baby.” Jace said holding out a newly bought blue elephant. “I remembered you were obsessed with the elephants we saw when Luke took us to the Zoo that one time… I thought your little one might be just as obsessed.”_

_“Thank you.” Alec smiled, watching as Jace clutched the toy and looked it over._

_“Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find the perfect one… I had to go to a couple different places before I found this one.” Jace said still looking at the toy. “I know it’s blue, and this isn’t me saying I hope it’s a boy… I think either one is great, but… here.”_

_“Thank you, Jace, I’m sure he or she will love_ it. _” Alec told his brother. “It will be extra special because it’s their first toy and it came from you.”_

_“Alec…” Jace looked up to his brother with unshed tears in his eyes._

_“What’s wrong?” Alec asked putting his hand on Jace’s shoulder._

_“Nothing, I’m just so fucking happy for_ you. _” Jace said as he stepped forward and_ engulfted _Alec in his arms. “I can feel how happy and excited you are.”_

 _“Thank the_ Angel. _” Alec whispered into Jace’s hair as he held his brother close. “I thought you were mad at me.”_

_Jace pulled back, shocked that Alec would think that._

_“What? Why?” Jace asked. “Why would I be mad at you for having a kid?”_

_“I don’t know.” Alec sighed. “You didn’t say anything and then you left… I just… I assumed you were mad.”_

_“Oh Alec, I am thrilled for_ you. _” Jace told him. “And for me, I can’t wait to meet my little niece or nephew.”_

The first toy Marisabel was given after she was born was that blue elephant Jace had bought her on the day he found out about her. Marisabel was just as obsessed with the toy as Jace had hoped. She slept with it clutched to her chest, never went anywhere without it with her, and valued it over all her other toys.

Alec grabbed his backpack that had everything he needed for Marisabel - games, toys, a change of clothes, her green blanket with monsters on it, a frog sippy cup, and some coloring books and crayons- for when they had to go to the Institute or Idris. He also slipped her headphones and her favorite books into it including, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , the book he had been reading when he put her to bed that night.

When he had finished packing the bag, he took Marisabel to the bathroom, stood her on the counter, and brushed her teeth while she leaned sleepily against him. When they had finished, he put his jacket on, then the backpack, then he helped her put her own jacket on over her footie pajamas, then picked her up.

On mornings like this, he didn’t bother putting her in her stroller or putting her shoes on. She would just sleep against his shoulder the whole way to the Institute. At five thirteen he locked the front door and started to walk down the sidewalk. He past Magnus’s house and noticed the man was sitting on the couch he had on his porch, sipping coffee and reading a book.

“Good morning.” Alec called to him as he passed.

“What are you doing up and dressed at this time of day?” Magnus asked him.

“Heading to work.” Alec yawned. “Got a call saying I need to come in early.”

“I just made a pot of coffee, would you like some to take with you?” Magnus offered.

“That would be great actually, I haven’t had any this morning.” Alec said as he climbed the three steps to Magnus’ porch.

Alec had sat down on the couch and was humming to Marisabel when Magnus came back with a travel mug of coffee and a sippy cup of chocolate milk.

“I thought Marisabel might enjoy this.” Magnus told Alec.

“Thank you…” Alec was stunned by Magnus’ generosity.

“She and Raf seem to have the same taste buds.” Magnus chuckled. “Should you be going? I don’t want to hold you up.”

“No, I have some time. My work knows I need at least an hour and a half notice when they call me. In case we have a bad morning.” Alec explained. “We are both the opposite of morning people.”

Magnus laughed then his expression turned serious. “I noticed you were walking… do you not drive to work?”

“No, we take the train.” Alec told him.

“Oh.” Magnus seemed concerned. “And you carry her? The whole time?”

“On mornings like these yeah.” Alec nodded. “She usually sleeps the whole way anyway. Sometimes, when I don’t have to be to work too early, we walk.”

“That is truly something. I could never do that with Raf, he’d be too fussy.” Magnus said.

“He was very well behaved when I took them to the park the other day.” Alec told Magnus.

“Well, he is not a morning person either.” Magnus laughed.

“Manus?” Marisabel asked as she lifted her head from Alec’s shoulder.

“Good morning Pumpkin.” Magnus smiled at the little girl who reached out for him.

Magnus gladly took her in his arms and started sway from one foot to the other as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“Hey Magnus, do you mind if I run inside and use your bathroom, I didn’t have time to before we left… she was a bit clingy this morning.” Alec was a bit embarrassed, he literally lived next door, he could just run home.

“Yes of course, and grab yourself a protein bar, I’m sure you got her some food and not yourself.” Magnus called to Alec.

“Daddy got me aminal cookies.” Marisabel mumbled into Magnus’ shoulder. “I love aminal cookies.”

“I also love animal cookies.” Magnus said quietly.

“Yous can has some if yous want.” Marisabel told Magnus then yawned. “Daddy packs ex- exras.”

“Thank you Pumpkin, but I have already had my breakfast.” Magnus told her.

“Okay.” She mumbled then drifted off to sleep again.

Pretty soon Alec came walking out, carrying a protein bar, and a sleepy Rafael.

“He woke up and was looking for you.” Alec told Magnus.

“Hi Papa.” Rafael said.

Magnus greeted his son and smiled at Alec. “You can put him on the couch.”

Alec did so and smoothed Rafael’s hair before moving to put his backpack on.

“I believe this is yours.” Magnus chuckled as he carefully handed Marisabel to Alec. “Oh, and don’t forget your coffee.”

“Thanks.” Alec smiled and took the mug Magnus was holding out to him.

“I put her milk in the left pocket of the backpack.” Magnus told him as he walked away.

“Thank you.” Alec said as he walked back to the sidewalk.

“See you after work.” Magnus called as he watched Alec walk away with Marisabel clinging to his front like a sloth.

“Papa, can Mr. Alex be my Daddy too?” Rafael asked. “Ace says she would let him be my Daddy too, buts only if I says you can bes her Papa too.”

“And what did you tell her?” Magnus asked.

“I says you could bes her Papa too.” Rafael said. “So can Mr. Alex bes my Daddy too? And you bes Ace’s Papa too?”

“I’ll work on it Cupcake.” Magnus told his son and sat down next to him.

Rafael cuddled into Magnus’ side and fell asleep against. Magnus smiled as he thought of Alec and himself living together, co-parenting their children, sleeping in the same bed, their children coming in in the middle of the night and sleeping between them. He imagined teaching Marisabel how to do her makeup. He imagined Alec teaching Rafael how to braid hair. He could see them taking the kids to the park and teaching them how to ride bikes, taking them to the Zoo, to Disneyland.

He could already see the wedding, they would let Marisabel and Rafael chose if they wanted to hold the ring, or throw the flowers. For the honeymoon, instead of escaping, just himself and Alec, they would take the kids and go to Disneyland or Disneyworld. They would go to Epcot and Alec would help the kids read the menus in the different languages while Magnus planned what they were doing next. They would go to the shows and attractions, Alec would somehow find a way to teach the kids while they had fun. A couple times during their trip they would drop the kids at a fun day camp or something so he and Alec could have some alone time. They would probably spend at least a day without the kids going on all the rides the kids couldn’t go on. They would have a romantic lunch, then sneak away to the hotel room to take a bath together. They would buy matching family t-shirts that the kids would grow out of but they would keep forever. And they would buy too many souvenirs that they would have to buy an extra suitcase to get everything home.

Magnus could see his life with Alec and their kids, and Magnus enjoyed that life.

When Alec got to the Institute he was ready to send Magnus flowers for giving him the coffee, without it, he would not have survived the trip. Not that Marisabel had been fussy or anything, she had slept the whole time, but there had been an asshole who tried to grabbed Alec’s ass when he walked past him, and he had then sat in gum on the train, and on the walk to the Institute he had nearly been hit by a skateboarder who was texting instead of watching where they were going.

Jace was waiting for them at the entrance and smiled when he saw Alec and Marisabel. Alec walked right up to his brother and handed his daughter to her uncle.

“She’s yours for the next hour.” Alec said. “I need to take a shower, change my pants, and drink a gallon of coffee.”

“Okay…” Jace agreed. “Here, give me your bag.”

“Thanks.” Alec said then kissed Marisabel’s hair and walked into the Institute.

“You hungry little one?” Jace asked his niece as he held her close and walked up the steps.

“Os?” She asked.

“I can get you some Cheerios.” Jace nodded. “Don’t worry, I won’t let Aunty Izzy touch your food.”


	3. Mommy!

Once Alec had showered, changed, and drank three cups of coffee his day started to look up. Jace has spent the morning playing with Marisabel. Sometimes Alec sometimes wondered if Jace thought Alec had the kid for him. Marisabel has fun with Jace but Jace was almost more protective of her than Alec was. Alec knew his daughter could handle a lot. She was strong and smart. That’s why Alec was fine with her “training” with Izzy and Clary. It was also why he had no issue with letting her run around the Institute, exploring, and wondering around by herself. The Institute was safe, full of people Alec knew and worked with, and Marisabel knew where not to go. Jace had an issue with letting her out of his sight and would often spend his free time following her around while she wandered. Alec didn’t mind Jace watching her so close. It made Alec feel better about working and he knew his daughter was safe when her uncle was around. 

Alec sat a table with Jace and Marisabel. Jace had Marisabel on his lap as he showed her a seraph blade. She was kept her hands in her like Jace had told her she had to do. Alec had laughed when Jace had told Marisabel “If I show you this, you have to keep your hands in your lap. I don’t want you getting cut.” It was sweet that Jace was so concerned about Marisabel, but at home, Alec often let Marisabel help cut fruit. Alec could tell she would make a better Shadowhunter than anyone in their family. 

“Mommy!” Marisabel yelled when she saw Lydia walk into room.

Marisabel quickly climbed down from Jace’s knees and ran to her mother. Lydia was already kneeling, ready to scoop her daughter up and hug her. 

“Ace! You’re getting so strong.” Lydia told her daughter as Marisabel hugged her tightly. “Have you and Daddy been working out?” 

“Yeah! And I be training wit Aunty Izzy!” Marisabel told her. “Uncle Jacey was shows me a sef blade!” 

“Have you held one yet?” Lydia asked. 

“No.” Marisabel shook her head. 

“Maybe after lunch Mommy can show you how to hold one.” Lydia whispered in Marisabel’s ear. 

“Really?” Marisabel asked excitedly. 

“Yeah.” Lydia smiled as she talked with her daughter. 

“Daddy! Mommy shows me how holds a sef blade!” Marisabel told Alec who had heard the whole conversation but still acted shocked for Marisabel’s sake. 

“Cool! Can I come watch?” Alec asked. 

“Yeah!” Marisabel nodded. 

“Hey, Ace, why don’t you go find Aunty Izzy and tell her about the seraph blade.” Lydia encouraged her daughter. “I bet she’d want to be there.” 

“Okay!” Marisabel said happily, and ran away down a hallway as soon as Lydia put her down. 

“It’s good to see you Lydia.” Alec said as he stood to hug her. 

“I missed you guys.” Lydia told him. “Are you sleeping? Eating?” 

Alec sighed. “Yes mom.” 

“I love how much you love our daughter, but sometimes you get too focused on taking care of her and everything and everyone else that you forget to take care of yourself.” Lydia said as she touched his cheek and searched his face. “You are such a wonderful dad. I couldn’t ask for a better father of my child.” 

“Thank you.” Alec smiled and kissed her cheek then sat back down with Jace.

“Why’d you send Ace away?” Jace asked as Lydia sat next to Alec.

“I need to talk to you two.” Lydia said. “There have been rumors going around that Valentine is resurfaced…” 

“Valentine? As in… the Valentine?” Jace asked. 

“Killed a bunch of people, wants to erase Downworlders?” Alec added. “That Valentine?” 

“Yes.” Lydia nodded. 

Alec looked to Jace. “Fuck.” 

“My thoughts exactly.” Lydia said. “I came here to talk to Clary.” 

“Clary is still learning about the Shadowworld, I’m sure she doesn’t know anything about Valentine’s return.” Jace said. 

“He’s her father.” Lydia said. 

“That doesn’t mean anything. She’s never even met him.” Jace argued. 

“Luke is her father.” Alec said. “Valentine just experimented on her.” 

“I know, but she can talk to Jocelyn.” Lydia said. “I know Clary isn’t involved, I don’t think Jocelyn is either. But she may know what Valentine’s plans might me… so might Maryse.” 

“You’re not bringing Mom into this.” Jace was stern and a little angry. 

“I’m not going to get her in trouble. But she was his right hand man.” Lydia said. “I just want to talk to them to see what they can remember of the plan. They aren’t in trouble, that’s why I’m here and lot someone else. The Clave doesn’t care about bringing up old charges, they just want to catch Valentine.” 

“How long are you here?” Alec asked. 

“As long as it takes.” Lydia shrugged. “Probably a week maybe longer.” 

“Ace will be happy.” Alec said and stood. “I have to go take care of something. I’m glad you’re here Lyds.” 

With that Alec disappeared down the hall. 

“He doesn’t mean that.” Jace told Lydia then stood. “He’s pissed, and not because of the Valentine thing.” 

Jace went to leave, but Lydia stopped him. “Jace… I know I haven’t been here lately, but with the Valentine issue, the Clave has been more demanding lately.” 

“I get it, so does Alec.” Jace said then his expression turned dark. “But your daughter doesn’t.” 

Jace walked to the training room before Lydia could say anything else

The rest of the morning Alec and Lydia went to meetings. Lydia couldn’t take her eyes of Marisabel the whole time. Marisabel was content sitting on Alec’s lap while Alec listened and talked to people in the meetings. She would color on the coloring pages Alec had brought for her and not make a sound. Every now and then she would quietly slip a crayon into Alec or Clary’s hand and they would color something in for her without thought. Lydia also noticed how during the meetings Clary was constantly at Alec’s side. Lydia didn’t fully understand why the redhead was there, but no one seemed to mind the redhead or the child. 

Halfway through one of the last meetings that morning Marisabel had started to get fussy. Lydia thought that this could be her moment to sue everyone including herself and Marisabel that she was a good parent also. But before Lydia could do anything Alec slipped his phone from his pocket while Clary got the headphones out of the backpack that sat between them. In a fluid motion Clary had put the headphones on Marisabel and plugged them into the phone while Alec pulled up the toddler shows he had on his phone. 

It took all of two minutes for them to finish and for Marisabel to calm. The only disruption, if anyone could call it that, was Marisabel saying “Daddy?” so quietly Lydia could barely hear it. Alec had been talking, and continued to talk while he switched his phones from the shows to the music. Marisabel had immediately cuddled into his chest and closed her eyes. Alec, kept going through the meeting as if nothing happened, and no one said anything. There were a few fond smiles from the people sitting around the table but nothing was said. 

Marisabel slept in her father’s arms for the rest of the meetings. Then lunch finally came. Clary took Marisabel from Alec’s lap and walked out of the meeting room while Alec packed up his notes and Marisabel’s drawings.

“You’re good with her.” Lydia said as she watched Alec. “You seem to know what she needs before she asks.”

“We understand each other.” Alec said simply. 

“Can I come stay at the house? While I’m here?” Lydia asked. “I’d like to spend some time with her.” 

“Sure.” Alec nodded. “You can’t mess up any of her routines though.” 

“Okay.” 

“And… I get the final word about any decisions or plans you make with her.” Alec sounded sturner than before. 

“Okay.” Lydia agreed but it hurt because she was her mother too.

“Tomorrow we’re having lunch with Magnus and Raffy, I’ll see if they are alright with you coming.” Alec told her.

Lydia raised an eyebrow. “Magnus and Raffy?” 

“I’m sure Ace will tell you all about them.” Alec smirked and walked out. 

Lunch was casual. They sat around and ate the takeout Clary had convinced Izzy about. Much to everyone’s delight. When Lydia walked in she didn’t know where she fit. Marisabel was sitting on Clary’s lap, Clary was sitting next to Izzy, Jace was eating and messing with Alec who was sitting in opposite of Izzy. 

Marisabel was busy tell Clary about all the adventures the “sparkly man” and promised to take her and Alec on. Clary was listening like Marisabel was telling her the secret to ending world hunger, which only made Marisabel want to tell her more. 

“So… the sparkly man?” Lydia raised her eyebrow at Alec. 

“Magnus, he moved in the last time you were here.” Alec said. 

“That was what? Two months ago?” Jace asked glaring at Lydia. 

“There’s Simon.” Clary said trying to ease the tension at the table. “Took you long enough.” 

“Listen… it’s sunny outside.” Simon said as he took his seat next to Jace. 

“Uncle Sinom!” Marisabel cheered happily as Clary helped her down. 

Marisabel ran over to Simon and jumped into his awaiting arms. Simon’s smile grew even bigger when she started to ramble about all the things she had just told Clary. 

“Oh! Oh! Uncle Sinom! Daddy and mes read more Harry Potts!” Marisabel told him excitedly. 

“Oh really?” Simon asked. “Well you’ll have to tell me all about it.” 

Simon had gotten the books for Alec and Marisabel early, an gave it to him at the baby shower. He told Alec that they would make amazing bedtime stories and she could read them again when she was older. Alec had started reading to her most nights and Marisabel loved the books. 

Lydia sighed. “I have some work to do for the Clave, see you later.” 

After she left Marisabel looked to Simon, her eyes were a little glossy and she looked as if she was about to start crying. 

“What’s wrong Ace?” Simon asked as he started to bounce her in his arms. 

“Mommy no here?” Marisabel said. 

“She’ll be back. She’s just working.” Simon told the little girl. 

“But… she says she shows mes how sef blade works.” Marisabel said as she laid her head on Simon’s shoulder. “Why she no here?” 

“I’m sure she’ll be back.” Simon told her as he looked from Alec to Jace. “And if not then your Daddy and Uncle Jacey will show you how a seraph blade works, and I’m sure if you used your puppy dog eyes Aunty Izzy would show you her whip.” 

“Really?” Marisabel asked her eyes wide with excitement at his words. 

Simon saw Alec’s slight nod. “I’m positive.” 

“Okay.” And just like that Marisabel was happy again. 

The rest of the day Clary and Simon hung out with Marisabel while Alec, Izzy, and Jace went out on assignments. Clary was taken out of field work because of Valentine’s supposed return. Lydia was busy working on paperwork, and research the whole day so she didn’t see anyone much. 

At one point Marisabel wandered into the office Lydia was working in and just stood in the doorway watching her mother. Marisabel was clutching Blue in her arms and had her monster blanket wrapped around her, her thumb was in between her lips, and her first finger was on her nose. Alec was trying to break her of that habit, but he wasn’t too worried, she wasn’t actually sucking her thumb, she was more just resting the knuckle of her thumb on her lips. 

“Mommy?” Marisabel said after a while of Lydia not noticing her. 

“Hi baby.” Lydia smiled and left her dest and work to go kneel in front of Marisabel. “What’s up?”

“Can has hug?” Marisabel asked. 

“Of course, come here.” Lydia took the young child into her arms and held her as she walked around the room. “You know, were just a baby, you grandmother taught me a lullaby she used to sing your Daddy.”

“Will sing?” Marisabel asked. 

Lydia nodded and started to sing the lullaby Maryse had taught her. When Lydia was done she kissed Marisabel’s head and hugged her a little tighter. 

“I missed you baby girl.” Lydia told her. 

“I miss Mommy too.” Marisabel said. “Uncle Sinom says hes shows movie.”

“You’re going to watch a movie with Uncle Simon?” Lydia asked. 

“And Aunty Cary.” Marisabel nodded. “Mommy wan to comes?” 

“Mommy’s has to work, baby girl.” Lydia said as she knelt to put Marisabel back on the floor. “But tonight, you, me, and Daddy will watch a movie, how’s that sound?” 

“Yay!” Marisabel jumped excitedly. 

“Go find Aunty Clary.” Lydia told her daughter. 

Marisabel nodded and ran down the hallway toward where Simon was setting up the movie in Alec’s room. 

“Uncle Sinom!” Marisabel yelled when she saw Simon standing in the middle of the room setting up the movie player. 

“Munchkin!” Simon matched her excitement and held his arms out.

Marisabel ran forward and launched herself at him. She trusted him to catch her no matter what he was doing or where they were. It scared Simon at first because he worried that one day he wouldn’t be fast enough to catch her. Alec had laughed when Simon told him this and just told him “kids bounce” with a shrug and smirk. Simon has never not caught Marisabel. 

“Uncle Sinom guesses what!” Marisabel laughed happily in his arms. 

“Umm… You found a unicorn?” Simon guessed. 

“No! Silly!” Marisabel giggled. “Mommy says we movie tonight with Daddy!”

“Well that sounds like a party!” Simon smiled. “You’ll have to tell me all about it.”

“Okay!”

“Come on, why don’t you help me set up the movie while Clary pops us some popcorn?” Simon said as Marisabel nodded excitedly. 

“Uncle Sinom, make tall!” Marisabel said. 

“Alright, up you go.” Simon smiled as he moved her to his shoulders. “You’re going to be so much taller than Clary when she comes in.” 

“I know!” Marisabel giggled. 

Simon and Marisabel set up the movie. Then when Clary came in they started to build a fort. Once they were all settled into the fort, Marisabel sitting between Clary and Simon, Simon started to introduce the movie they were going to watch. 

“Alright Marisabel Lightwood, are you ready to have your mind blown by the awesomeness of this movie we are about to watch?” Simon asked. 

“Yes!” Marisabel nodded.

“Good.” Simon smirked. “This movie has been watched by millions of people. There are aliens, music, and fun colors. Are you ready to watch the one, the only, Rocky Horror Picture Show?” 

“Yes!” Marisabel cheered. “Uncle Sinom movie!” 

“Let’s go.” Simon smiled and started the movie. 

Marisabel wiggled along to the music and was in awe of all the costumes and colors. She may not know what the movie was actually about, but she was enjoying it nonetheless. 

“Uncle Sinom, that mans looks like Daddy.” Marisabel said pointing to Dr. Frank N Furter. 

“He looks like Daddy?” Clary asked. 

“When Daddy wakey hes hair is like that.” Marisabel told them. “Manus puts make… up ons Daddy like that.”

“Oh really?” Simon asked as he looked over a Clary with a smirk. 

“That ones is Uncle Jacey!” Marisabel said pointing to Rocky. 

“Yeah, he does look like Uncle Jacey, doesn’t he?” Simon agreed. 

“Yes.” Marisabel nodded then watched the rest of the movie quietly. 

By the end of the movie Alec, Izzy, and Jace had come back and were getting cleaned up. Marisabel was dancing around Alec’s room with Clary and Simon as they sang the songs from the movie they had just watched. 

“Hey Ace, did you have fun?” Alec asked as he walked into his room, his hair wet from showering in Jace’s bathroom. 

“Daddy!” Marisabel yelled as she ran to him. 

“You ready to go home?” He asked and she nodded. 

“I’ll just clean this place up then.” Simon said as he looked around the room. 

“Yeah.” Alec nodded and left. 

“Daddy! Wait!” Marisabel said as he started to walk the opposite direction from where Lydia was working. “We need to get Mommy!” 

“Baby, she’s working.” Alec told her sadly. 

“But she says she movies withs us toe night.” Marisabel said. 

Alec decided it would just be easier to go ask Lydia to come home with them than argue with his daughter. So they walked to Lydia’s and waited for her to end the call she was in the middle of. 

“Hi.” She smiled when she put the phone down. “What’s up?”

“We’re leaving, and Marisabel wanted to come get you.” Alec said, disappointment laced in his voice. 

“We movies Mommy.” Marisabel reminded as she clutched Alec’s shoulder. 

“That’s right, let me just pack a few things up, I’ll be ready in five minutes.” Lydia smiled, then looked to Alec who nodded. 

“Alright, let’s go say bye to everyone and get ready to go home.” Alec told his daughter as he walked down the hall. 

Clary had packed everything up for Alec and had the backpack and their jackets waiting for them. Simon was holding Blue and Marisabel’s monster blanket, while he sat and talked to Jace. 

“Thanks for watching a movie with us today Ace.” Clary told her as she helped her niece into her jacket. 

“Hey, Ace… how about next time I teach you how to box?” Jace asked as he knelt down next to her. 

“Yes!” Marisabel nodded. “I wike that.”

They all said their goodbyes, and waited for Lydia to come. Izzy had taken to holding Marisabel while Alec stretched his shoulder. 

“Does that still hurt?” Jace whispered so Marisabel couldn’t hear him. 

“It’s sore.” Alec nodded. “Doesn’t help Ace wouldn’t let me move her to the other side.”

“Do you want me to carry her home?” Jace asked. “I don’t mind the trip. I could just crash on your couch.” 

“If Lydia doesn’t show up in the next two minutes then yes.” Alec whispered. 

Lydia did show up, and Izzy reluctantly handed Marisabel to her. Marisabel was starting to get winey, she was sleepy and didn’t want to leave Izzy who had been humming to her and rocking her. Lydia looked unsure for a moment, not knowing how to soothe Marisabel. 

“Hold her chest to chest.” Alec said. “She’ll wrap her arms around you and you can hook your arms under her legs, so she’s sitting on your hands.”

“Oh, okay.” Lydia nodded.

“Wait here for a minute.” Izzy told them, the walked to her room. 

When she came back she was carrying a wrap they often use when they need both hands but Marisabel is being clingy. Izzy wrapped it around Lydia and Marisabel and turned it into a makeshift child carrier. 

“You still have to hold her, but it will make it easier and safer.” Izzy told her. “Not all of us have Alec’s superpowers.” 

“Guess not.” Lydia sighed and rubbed Marisabel’s back. 

Simon walked up to her and handed her Blue. “You can’t let her drop this.” 

Lydia nodded. “Noted.” 

“Here, give me her blanket.” Alec said to Simon. “I’ll carry it.” 

Simon handed the green monster blanket over to Alec, and Alec draped it over his neck. 

“Shall we?” Alec asked looking to Lydia. 

“Yeah.” Lydia nodded, though she seemed unsure. 

They started to walk, it wasn’t super cold, but it wasn’t warm either, and the wind wasn’t helping, so Alec stopped them and wrapped the blanket around Marisabel and tucked it into the wrap so it wouldn’t fall. 

“It’ll protect her from the wind.” Alec told Lydia. “She hates being cold.”

They continued to walk in silence after that, Marisabel had dozed off long before they made it to the train. Lydia sat down while Alec stood in front of them. He didn’t use glamor while out with Marisabel, he worried she wouldn’t understand why people were ignoring her. 

“This is different.” Lydia said looking up to Alec who was practically asleep on his feet. 

“She enjoys it, and it’s better than walking on nights like these.” Alec said, his voice monotone and tired. 

“Oh.” 

Alec had been messaging his shoulder the whole way, the backpack slung over the other, Lydia noticed but didn’t say anything. She didn’t really know what to say or how to care for Alec. Sure, they were best friends, and yes they had a kid together. But she hadn’t been the most present mother, and she knew she hurt Alec with her lack of parenting. 

They reached their stop and Lydia followed Alec to the treat where he and Marisabel lived. It was dark out, but the sky was clear, the moon was bright and shining in the sky above them. Alec stopped them and uncovered Marisabel a bit and woke her up. 

“Ace, look at the moon.” Alec whispered to his tired daughter. 

“Wow.” Marisabel’s voice was quiet but full of awe. “It beat-y-full Daddy.”

“It is.” Alec agreed. 

Marisabel dozed off again and Alec started walking again. 

“Why did you wake her?” Lydia asked, not trying to accuse him but genuinely curious. 

“She loves space, and it’s rare we can see the moon that clearly.” Alec’s answer was simple and short. 

“Alec, long day?” Magnus asked when he saw Alec walking past his porch. 

“You have no idea.” Alec sighed. “Thanks for the coffee this morning, I’m pretty sure I would have killed someone on my way to work without it.”

“Would you like to come in for a drink?” Magnus offered. “Clary is welcome too.” 

“Oh, thank you.” Lydia chuckled. “I’m not Clary though.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just assumed… it is dark.” Magnus said. “Any way, Rafael is sleeping. I can take Pumpkin and lay her down with Raffy.” 

“Oh we shouldn’t impose.” Lydia said. 

“Nonsense. Now that Raf’s asleep the house is too quiet.” Magnus smiled as he walked down to them. “And Alec needs to relax, which he wouldn’t do if it weren’t for me.” 

“Thank you Magnus.” Alec said. “This is Lydia. Lyds this is Magnus… the sparkly man.” 

“Manus?” Marisabel mumbled, lifting her head to look at Magnus. “Manus!” 

“Here, let me take the Pumpkin, you two can go make yourselves comfy inside.” Magnus said as he started to help Lydia unwrap herself and Marisabel. 

“Magnus, you don’t have to do this.” Alec said but started to move to the steps of the porch anyway. 

“I’ve missed you Alexander, you’ve been so busy lately.” Magnus said as he held Marisabel in his arms. “I’ve been neglected Alexander. Plus, Cat came over and brought too much food.” 

“Ah, well we will have to fix that then.” Lydia smiled. 

“Alec you know where the wine and glasses are, help yourselves.” Magnus said. 

Alec and Lydia followed Magnus into the house. Alec went straight to the kitchen. Magnus turned back to Lydia and smiled. 

“Where is Blue?” Magnus asked still rocking Marisabel. 

“Oh… here.” Lydia handed the toy to Magnus and watched as he walked away with her daughter. 

When Alec came back to her with three glasses and a bottle of wine in his hands. He sat down on the couch, opened the wine and poured wine for himself, then Magnus, then asked how much Lydia wanted. 

Lydia took the wine and looked to Alec. “So how long have you two been dating?”


	4. "Just Friends"

Alec was so taken back by Lydia’s question he nearly spat his wine out. 

“Lydia we’re not.” Alec shook his head. “We’re just friends.”

“Oh come on Alec, you know where his wine is.” Lydia scoffed. “Since when do you have friends that aren’t your family?” 

“That is not fair, I have a lot of friends.” Alec was a little hurt by Lydia’s words but tried not to let it show. 

“Alec, I love you, but you have family and colleagues.” Lydia told him. “You don’t have friends. So tell me, how long have you and Magnus been dating?” 

“He’s my neighbor!” Alec was getting frustrated with Lydia. “His son is our daughter’s best friend. I spend a lot of time over here, just like he spends a lot of time at my house. You’d know this if you were ever here.” 

Lydia could see the hurt in Alec’s eyes and hear the frustration and anger in his voice. This just confirms her theory that she had hurt him with her absence. 

“Alec-” Lydia was cut off by Magnus’ entrance. 

“Alexander, I’m sorry to interrupt.” Magnus said glancing between the two sitting on his couch. “Marisabel is sleeping soundly, but Rafael knows you’re here and has requested that you come and tuck him in.” 

“Right, of course.” Alec nodded and walked to Rafael’s room. 

“My son seems to have it in his mind that Alec is the best thing in the world.” Magnus spoke to Lydia while he grabbed his glass of wine and took a sip. “Next to ice cream that is.” 

“Alec has that kind of effect on children.” Lydia commented. 

“Ah, it is a unique gift he possesses.” Magnus agreed. “Kids can just sense he is overflowing with love and kindness.”

Lydia agreed, there was something about Alec that made children adore him, adults think he was capable of doing things too mature for him, and people his own age to think he disliked them.

“You know when we were kids… Alec would always want to play house.” Lydia smiled. “He’d always want to be the dad and play with kids. Alec thought his parents had Izzy so he could have a real baby to take care of.”

“I honestly cannot picture Alec without a child on his hip.” Magnus smiled fondly. 

Alec walked back into the room with a calm smile on his face. All his deadly skills, killer instincts, and dangerous tendencies that came with being a Shadowhunter would never measure up to his superpowers as a father. 

“They’re both asleep.” Alec told Magnus as he sat down on the couch again.

The night went on. Lydia, Alec, and Magnus drank wine and ate some amazing leftovers. They mainly talked about the kids, Magnus and Alec telling stories of their adventures with the kids, and the cute thing the kids had done. Lydia shared stories of when Alec and she first became parents, and how Alec was an amazing dad from day one. 

At one point Alec left Magnus and Lydia to talk while he cleared the dishes. During this time Marisabel wandered sleepily out of Rafael’s room, Blue clutched in her hand. Without a word, she wandered over to were Magnus was sitting and climbed onto his lap. Magnus didn’t seem to notice or care and automatically wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head onto his chest and closed her eyes again. The whole time Magnus had continued to tell his story about some time he had in Paris. The only indication he knew Marisabel was sleeping on his lap was the hand that rubbed circles on her back. 

“Not this story again.” Alec groaned when he came back into the room. “Don’t believe him Lyds, the story gets more outrageous every time he tells it.”

“Excuse you.” Magnus scoffed. “Mr. I almost died in a meeting.”

“You weren’t there.” Alec chuckled. “I did almost die… from boredom.” 

“Whatever.” Magnus smirked.

“We should probably get going.” Alec said after a moment. “Thank you for the food, and the wine.”

“Would you like me to watch her?” Magnus asked. “You’ve been busy lately, long days at work, I could take them to the park tomorrow, I was planning on taking Rafael to this painting place I would be happy to bring Pumpkin along.” 

“That would be amazing Magnus, thank you.” Alec said. 

“Perfect, you two go get some sleep.” Magnus told them. “I have a key to your house, I can get her some clothes in the morning.”

It was then that Lydia realized Marisabel was wearing different pajamas than she had been wearing that morning. Lydia assumed they must be Rafael’s. 

“Thank you.” Alec smiled. “I’ll leave some money out on the counter for tomorrow.”

“Nonsense.” Magnus smirked. “I haven’t spent the day with the kids in a while. It’s my treat.”

“Magnus-” Lydia went to argue but she wasn’t sure it was her right to.

“I insist.” Magnus told her as he stood, holding Marisabel safe in his arms. 

Alec nodded then moved closer so he could wake Marisabel. 

“Hey baby girl, you’re going to spend the night with Raffy and Magnus okay?” Alec asked his daughter. “And then you’ll have a super fun day with them tomorrow while Daddy’s at work.”

“Okay Daddy.” Marisabel nodded. “Hugs.”

Alec smiled and took her from Magnus’ arms to hug her. Lydia brushed her fingers through Marisabel’s hair while Alec kissed her cheek. 

“Be good for Magnus.” Alec told her. 

“She’s an angel.” Magnus told them as he walked them to the door, still carrying Marisabel in his arms. “I’ll see you tomorrow. It’s was lovely meeting you Lydia.” 

“It was great meeting you too Magnus.” Lydia smiled then followed Alec out of the sidewalk. 

As they walked Alec started to sway a bit. Lydia chuckled knowing Alec had never been much of a drinker, yet tonight, Alec had downed at least half the bottle. She gently grabbed his arm and slung it around her shoulder, she then wrapped her own arm around his waist and smiled up at him. 

“Guess I’m a little tipsy.” Alec giggled. 

Lydia smirked. “I’ve seen you worse.”

“Mmmm but not lately.” Alec shook his head. “You’ve been gone Lyds. Two months.” 

“I know.” Lydia whispered. 

“She’s growing up Lydia.” Alec said walking slower acting as an annoying anchor as Lydia tried to keep them moving. “She’s almost three… I’m almost twenty-one! Fuck, Lydia, I don’t want to leave her.” 

“Woah, Alec, why would you leave her?” Lydia asked stopping them so she could look Alec in the eyes. 

“If Valentine really is back, that means there is going to be a war. And if there is a war… I will have to fight.” Alec explained. “And if I fight I will die.” 

“No, hold on! Why would you say you will die?” Lydia nearly yelled though her voice was still soft and concerned. 

“There is a reason Shadowhunters have children young.” Alec answered simply. “I thought I’d make it to at least twenty five. Hell, I thought I could make it to be at Marisabel’s rune ceremony if I was lucky.” 

“Alec. You’re not going to die.” Lydia told him. “Look at your parents, they are alive, look at Clave, and Jocelyn, Luke… they are all alive.” 

“But they don’t work in the field.” Alec said. “I will never not work in the field.” 

“Alec…” 

Alec yawned and started off towards the house. He pulled out the keys and sloppily fumbled for the lock. His mind was more sober now, he his body still felt sluggish. Once he got the door open he went inside and flopped face first onto the couch. 

“You can take the bedroom. I think I’m staying here.” Alec told her. “I can’t make it up the stairs.” 

“Are you sure?” She asked watching him carefully.

“My body hurts.” Alec mumbled into the cushion. “I got thrown around by a demon.” 

“Have you healed yourself?” Lydia asked as she moved to the kitchen to get him some water. 

“Jace did.” Alec mumbled. 

“And you’re still in pain?” Lydia asked, shocked that even Jace activating the rune didn’t heal Alec fully. “How hurt did you get?”

“Dislocated shoulder, probably something tore or something… broken rib maybe, headache.” Alec told her. “I’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

“You should have told me sooner, I could have helped you, or at least asked Magnus for some ice.” Lydia sighed as she handed the glass of water to him. 

“Thank you.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay down here?” Lydia asked. 

Alec nodded and let out a sigh. 

With that Lydia went upstairs, she went to the drawer Alec kept his comfy closes and pajamas in and grabbed a pair of sweats for him, then she went to his closet and found a soft hoodie. She went downstairs and found Alec laying in the same spot and position he had been when she went upstairs. 

“Alec, sit up.” Lydia told him. “Let me help you.” 

“I’m fine.” Alec said weakly. 

“Let me help you get changed, then you can go back to sleeping on the couch.” Lydia practically begged him. “I’ll do all the work, you just have to cooperate with me.”

Alec nodded and allowed Lydia to help him sit up. Lydia made quick work of riding Alec of his shirt and throwing the hoodie over his head. She was careful of his shoulder and ribs, but he didn’t seem too disturbed by the action. Getting his jeans off was a bit more difficult than the shirt was. She ended up standing him up and quickly sliding his jeans off before he could fall back to the couch. Once his sweats were on she helped him lay back onto the couch. 

“Thanks, Lyds.” Alec mumbled as his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Get some sleep Alec.” Lydia said softly as she draped a blanket over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like the shorter chapters like this or the longer chapters like the previous one better? Or does it matter? Thanks for reading.


	5. Soft Lips

Magnus had been thoroughly enjoying his day with the kids. Not long after adopting Rafael he had gotten into his mind he would adopt more children, once Rafael settled a bit more. Magnus had been worried about bringing another child into the family while Rafael was dealing with the sudden loss of his parents, especially now that he is starting to understand the idea of adoption and how he is not blood related to Magnus. Magnus had worried for so long about how Rafael would react if Magnus even started dating. His main worry was that Rafael would feel he was being replaced or neglected. But now, after meeting Alec and Marisabel, Magnus has started to consider dating. 

 

Rafael had started to get cranky so Magnus put him down for a nap, but Marisabel didn’t seem to need a nap or want one, so Magnus decided he would spend some time with her. Alec had once told him that Marisabel rarely took naps anymore, and if she did she would usually stay up late. 

 

“Pumpkin, tell me about your Mommy and Daddy.” Magnus requested as they sat in the kitchen coloring. 

 

“What wants know?” Marisabel asked without looking up from her coloring page. 

 

“What do your parents do for work?” 

 

“Daddy work with Uncle Jacey, Auntie Izzy, and Auntie Clary.” Marisabel told him excitedly. “Theys saves mudies froms the monsters.”

 

“Mudies?” Magnus questions. 

 

“Yeah, the peoples.” Marisabel told Magnus like it was the clearest explanation. 

 

“Alright, and what does Mommy do?” Magnus asked. 

 

“Mommy yells at old peoples.” Marisabel said. “Uncle Jacey says shes makes Daddy’s job hard.” 

 

“Why does he say that?” 

 

“Mommy makes rules for Daddy and Uncle Jacey and Auntie Clary, and Aunty Izzy. And Uncle Jacey don’t like rules.” Marisabel told Magnus. “And Uncle Jacey says Mommy don’t know whats like to does Daddy’s job ‘cause shes live in… Is- Ir- Idus… I don’t know how say.” 

 

“That’s okay.” Magnus encouraged her. “So your Mommy doesn’t live with you guys?” 

 

“No.” Marisabel stopped coloring for a moment and frowned a little. “Mommy lives with us before, but… Daddy says shes gots a new job and it ‘cause she haves to stays in Idus.” 

 

“I see.” Magnus nodded. “Does it make you sad that your Mommy doesn’t live with you?”

 

“Sometimes… but it always Daddy.” 

 

Magnus could usually figure out what she was saying, but he needed more information. “It’s always Daddy?”

 

“Yep. Evens when Mommy here, it still Daddy and me.” Marisabel told Magnus. “Daddy are Mommy and Daddy, and Mommy is just Mommy sometimes.”

 

“Your Daddy is a very good daddy isn’t he?” Magnus asked. 

 

“He bestest daddy of alls the daddies.” Marisabel agreed. “Yous the bestest papa of all papas.”

 

“Oh,” Magnus was surprised but overjoyed at the young girl’s review of his “papa” skills. “Thank you, Pumpkin.”

 

“Wills yous bes my Papa?” Marisabel asked. 

 

“We would have to talk to your Daddy, but I would be honored to be you Papa.” Magnus smiled at the child. 

 

They were quiet after that while they colored together at the kitchen table. It had been a couple minutes before Marisabel put her crayons down and looked at Magnus. 

 

“Manus… wills yous fix Daddy?” Marisabel asked, a sad look on her face as she pleaded with Magnus. 

 

“What needs to be fixed, darling?” Magnus asked, worry flurrying in his chest. 

 

“Daddy cry.” Marisabel told him. “He think I sleepy and hes cry. Uncle Jacey get worries sometime and he sleepy overs. Uncle Sinom comes toos and stay withs me.” 

 

“Why does your Daddy cry?” Magnus asked. 

 

“Uncle Sinom says ‘cause Daddy’s daddy bes mean, and Daddy feel bad ‘cause he bes im-in-insect-chur…”

 

“Insecure?” Magnus guessed the word Marisabel was trying to say. 

 

“Yes, tanks you.” Marisabel nodded. “Daddy sometime don’t wike tos magic hes ouchies, and Uncle Jacey get anger. Wills yous fix Daddy so hes not cry?”

 

“I’ll try Pumpkin.” Magnus nodded. 

 

Magnus took the rest of the day to process the information Marisabel told him. From what he gathered, Alec was some sort of officer which explained all the times he came home with new injuries. It also explained the early mornings, late nights, and long days. It could be military. That could explain why Lydia was always gone, she could be stationed somewhere else. Military could also explain why Marisabel said Alec cries, he could PTSD or something. He could also just have depression. Magnus had his suspicions that Alec struggled with anxiety. It would also make sense with Magnus’ suspicions that Alec had been hurt or abused at on point in his life. If what Marisabel said about Alec’s father being mean, means what Magnus thinks it means, then Alec was abused and still is abused by his father. Which could explain why Alec is so worried about being a good father to Marisabel. 

 

What Magnus couldn’t figure out is what Marisabel meant by Lydia’s job. Idus sounds like Idris, but if Lydia works in Idrus, that would mean she was a Shadowhunter, which would mean Alec was a shadow hunter. But if they were Shadowhunters, they would know who Magnus was… wouldn’t they? And if they were Shadowhunters and knew who Magnus was they would never leave their kid with him. Would they? 

 

Magnus was sitting on his couch watching Aladdin for the third time that week. Rafael had recently become obsessed with the show, and Marisabel was happy to sit and watch it with him while they acted out the senses. Every now and then they would make Magnus be the genie and they would giggle uncontrollably until the next song came on, then they would start dancing.  

 

Magnus felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and when he looked at the notification he smiled when he saw it was a text from Alec. 

 

The first message came in, then the next came successively.

 

**ALEXANDER: Hey when you get a chance will you call me?**

 

**ALEXANDER: don’t be around the kids.**

 

**ALEXANDER: its kind of important.**

 

**ALEXANDER: i may need your help.**

 

Magnus’ heart started to race a bit. He quickly got off the couch and walked to the hallway where he could see the kids, but they couldn’t hear him talking. He took a breath then called Alec. 

 

“Magnus, hey.” Alec answered sounding out of breath. 

 

“What’s wrong Alexander?” Magnus asked. 

 

“Can the kids hear you?” Alec asked. 

 

“No.” Magnus replied quickly, his worry growing. “What’s going on?”

 

“There was an accident at work…” Alec sighed. “I uh… could Ace possibly spend the night tonight?” 

 

“Of course Alexander, but what happened?” Magnus asked.

 

“Uh… we were attacked.” Alec told him then started to ramble. “Lydia has to do a lot of paperwork because of the breach and attack, and Izzy and Jace are worried about Clary because they were most likely after her, Simon is missing so Clary and Jace are worried about him… I would come get Ace, but I think she’s safer with you right now.” 

 

“Alexander… are you hurt?” Magnus asked. 

 

“It’s not bad.” Alec said. “If Ace starts to panic tell her I’m having a sleepover with Jace… if that doesn’t work call me and I’ll talk to her.”

 

“Alec, may I ask you a question?” Magnus asked. “It may sound strange.”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Alec said. 

 

“Are you a Shadowhunter?” Magnus asked quietly, regretting the question as soon as he asked it. 

 

The line was quiet for longer than made Mangus comfortable. Magnus was trying to figure out how to talk his way out of that question when he heard Alec’s answer. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Do you know how I am?” Magnus asked. 

 

“Yes.” Alec said. “Are you angry?”

 

“Me?” This is not how Magnus thought this was going to go.

 

“Yes, I know how Shadowhunters can be, especially when it comes to Downworlders. I just… that’s not me Magnus, you have to know that.” Alec said. “Neither is Ace, I’m not raising her that way. She’s more mundane than Shadowhunter at this point.” 

 

“Alec, I’m not angry.” Magnus told him. “I’m concerned. You’re hurt.”

 

“I’m fine.” Alec said. 

 

“You said your friend was missing, bring me something of his and I’ll track him.” Magnus said. “I can send a portal, you’re injured you shouldn’t walk.” 

 

“You’ve been to the institute?” Alec asked. 

 

“Years ago.” Magnus told him. “I helped to set up the warding.”

 

“You may be asked to do it again.” Alec sighed. 

 

“Why? Were you attacked in the Institute?” Magnus was shocked. 

 

“A forsaken somehow got in.” Alec sighed into the phone as he looked around the room. “Ace can’t be here.” 

 

“I know.” Magnus said trying to sound soothing. “I’ll take care of her.” 

 

“Hey Magnus…” Alec’s voice sounded so soft and unsure it made Magnus’ heart melt and break at the same time. “Do you think Jace could come as well?”

 

“Of course.” Magnus said. “Whoever you need or want to come may come.” 

 

“Thanks, he’ll probably just hang out at my house, but he’s losing his mind here.” Alec said.

 

“I’ll have a portal waiting outside the institute.” Magnus told him. 

 

A few minutes later Alec was standing on Magnus’ porch. Jace was standing next to him, clutching one of Simon’s jackets, Clary was standing next to Jace her hand on his arm. Alec knocked lightly on the door and smiled when Magnus opened it. 

 

“Welcome.” Magnus smiled. “Oh, hello Biscuit, long time no see.”

 

“Magnus?” Clary looked from Alec to Magnus. “You’re his neighbor?”

 

“Small world I see.” Magnus smiled and invited them inside. 

 

“Thank you.” Alec said. 

 

“Daddy?” Marisabel’s head shot up when she heard her father’s voice. 

 

“Jace.” Alec whispered before smiling as he daughter ran towards him. 

 

“Woah there Munchkin.” Jace said as he caught her and scooped her up. “What is this? You’re just going to ignore Uncle Jacey? That’s not how this works little lady.”

 

“I sowwy Uncle Jacey!” Marisabel squealed as Jace started to tickle her. 

 

Alec walked past him and carefully sat down on the couch. The pain obvious in his movements and eyes. 

 

“Give Dad an upside down kiss.” Jace said as he walked over to Alec and held Marisabel upside down. 

 

“Upside downs kiss!” Marisabel squealed happily. 

 

Alec leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss before Jace started to tickle her again. 

 

“I didn’t realize you were the Clary Alec and Marisabel talk about.” Magnus said to Clary. 

 

“I didn’t realize you were the Magnus Alec and Marisabel talk about.” Clary told him with a smirk. 

 

“Ace, why don’t you and introduce Auntie Clary and Uncle Jacey to Raffy?” Alec suggested from the couch. 

 

“Oh! Raffy bes my Parrot-tie.” Marisabel told them as she lead Jace and Clary over to where Rafael was sitting. 

 

Magnus quickly walked over to where Alec was sitting on the couch and knelt in front of him. He checked him over for any signs of injuries but could only see pain on Alec’s face. 

 

“Where are you hurt?” Magnus whispered. 

 

“My arm.” Alec mumbled. “Took the hardest hit.” 

 

“Let me see.” Magnus said moving to lift the sleeve of Alec’s shirt. 

 

“Not here.” Alec told him. “The kids’ll see.” 

 

“Alright, come on.” Magnus started to help Alec stand. “Take is slow.”

 

Alec walked with Magnus’ help. Alec could have walked himself, he wasn’t hurt badly, but something about the way Magnus kept his hands on him, and his body close made Alec feel better. Magnus’ touches were careful and gentle as he guided Alec to the room. Alec could feel Magnus’ hand resting lightly on the small of his back. 

 

“Thank you.” Alec whispered as he sat on the edge of Magnus’ bed. 

 

“Take off your shirt.” Magnus told Alec. 

 

Alec did as he was told. Magnus winced when he saw the bloody gauze wrapped around Alec’s arm and the bruces covering Alec’s side. 

 

“Oops?” Alec squinted up at Magnus. “I guess it’s worse than I thought.”

 

“I can heal you.” Magnus said. “But let me look at your arm first.”

 

Magnus unwrapped the gauze and tried not to gasp when he saw the deep gash across Alec’s bicep. It was bloody, open, and looked like it hurt a lot. 

 

“Wow, that forsaken really did a number on my arm, huh?” Alec tried to lighten the mood and get the frown lines from Magnus’ face. 

 

It didn’t work. 

 

“This will take a while to heal.” Magnus said. “Even with my magic.”

 

“That’s okay, don’t over do it.” Alec said. “You don’t have to use your magic.”

 

“Alexander, please. I can help.” Magnus made eye contacts with him and smiled. “Besides, if I don’t your daughter is going to worry.” 

 

“Right.” Alec nodded and let Magnus work. 

 

Once Magnus had healed Alec as best he could he wrapped his arm and looked him over. 

 

“So I couldn’t do more.” Magnus apologize.

 

“No, don’t apologize, it’s a lot better than it was.” Alec told him. “Thank you.” 

 

Magnus nodded and handed him a shirt. “You’re other one is bloody.”

 

“Is this my shirt?” Alec asked as he slipped it over his head. 

 

“Yes.”

 

Marisabel chose that time to run through the door and jump at Alec. Alec laughed and caught her mid jump. 

 

“Marisabel, this isn’t our house, you can’t just burst into rooms, and run around.” Alec told her after calming her down. “Magnus may have important breakable stuff in his house. You don’t want to break any of Magnus’ things would you?”

 

“No sir.” Marisabel shook her head. “Sorry Manus.” 

 

“It’s alright, there’s nothing breakable beyond repair.” Magnus told her with smile. “Run all you like my dear.”

 

“Okay.” She smiled happily then looked at Magnus. “Papa can haves juice?” 

 

“Yeah- yes.” Magnus told her, a bir thrown off by her calling him Papa.

 

“Honey, go ask Jace to get you some juice.” Alec told her. 

 

“Uncle Jacey!” Marisabel called as she ran down the hall. 

 

“Papa?” Magnus questioned. 

 

“She’s a parrot, she’s heard Raf call you that many time. I hope she didn’t offend you.” Alec said. 

 

“Offend? No, I was just… surprised.” Magnus smiled. “Did they tell you about the deal they made?”

 

“That if Raffy shares you with Ace, then Ace will share me with Raffy?” Alec questioned as he stood from the bed. “Yeah, I heard all about it.”

 

“What did you tell them?” Magnus asked. 

 

“I said I’d be honored.” Alec said. “Then I bought them ice cream.” 

 

“Huh.” Magnus smiled.

 

“So… Jace brought one of Simon’s shirts. Do you have enough energy?” Alec asked. 

 

Magnus nodded and followed Alec. When they reached the kitchen Jace was sitting at the dining with Rafael and Marisabel listening to them explain how when they grow up their going to be “Parrot-ties” like Jace and Alec. Clary was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the sink and talking on her phone.  

 

“Jace.” Alec said to get his brother’s attention. “Magnus is going to help us.” 

 

“Right.” Jace nodded and walked over to where he had laid the shirt down. “This is Simon’s.”

 

“Uncle Sinom!” Marisabel cheered. “Where?”

 

“He’s hiding, so Magnus is going to find him.” Alec told her. 

 

“Oh, okay.” Marisabel smiled and went back to talking with Rafael. 

 

Magnus took the shirt and started to track Simon. It didn’t take long before Magnus looked at Alec with confusion. 

 

“What?” Jace asked nervously. 

 

“He’s next door.” Magnus told him, handing the shirt back to Jace in the process.

 

“He must have needed a place to hide.” Alec shrugged as he watched Jace take off toward the house.

 

“Are they together?” Magnus asked. 

 

“Technically no.” Alec said. 

 

“But they… have fun sometimes.” Clary added as she glanced to the kids. “Jace is still trying to figure things out.” 

 

“But Simon…” Alec sighed. 

 

“Yeah, he’s kind of being dragged along.” Clary sighed. “I bet this will make Jace think a little harder about his feelings for Simon.”

 

“So Simon is gay?” Magnus asked. 

 

“Pan.” Clary corrected. “But he doesn’t really care about labels.” 

 

“And Jace is..?” 

 

“Stupid.” Clary and Alec said answered at the same time. 

 

“I see.” Magnus nodded. “Well, I think I’m going to start dinner. You are all welcome to stay.” 

 

“Thank you Magnus.” Clary smiled then looked at her phone. “Do you think Izzy could come?” 

 

“Of course, the more the merrier.” Magnus chuckled. “Tell her to bring Lydia.”

 

“She’s probably busy.” Alec said, then looked at Magnus. “Can I talk to you outside for a minute?”

 

Magnus nodded and they walked out to the porch. Alec was pacing a little bit and looking like he was debating something in his head. Finally Alec looked at Magnus and stepped closer. 

 

“Alec…” 

 

Alec watched Magnus’ lips as he spoke his name. His perfect, soft looking lips. Alec wondered if they were as soft as they looked. He wondered what Magnus tasted like. He wondered if warmth would fill his body like it did when Magnus had his hand on his back. Alec was lost in thought and before he really knew what he was doing he had grabbed Magnus’ jacket and pressed his lips to Magnus’. 

 

They were softer than Alec could have ever imagined. 

 

“You wanna grab a drink sometime?” Magnus asked. “Just you and me, no kids?”

 

“Yeah.” Alec nodded. “I’d like that.” 

 

They didn’t say anything after that, and neither did they move closer to each other. They simply stood there, looking at each other. 

 

“Alec.” Simon called as he walked up the sidewalk with Jace. “Are you okay? I heard you were attacked.”

 

“I’m fine.” Alec said taking a step back. “Magnus healed me.”

 

“Oh good…” Simon nodded. “So I guess he knows you’re Shadowhunters?”

 

“He’s a Warlock Simon.” Jace said. 

 

“Oh, well… Hello, I’m Simon.” Simon told him as he held out his hand. “Looks like I’m no longer the only non Shadowhunter.” 

 

“Mundane?” Magnus questioned. 

 

“He was.” Alec sighed. 

 

“I’m a vampire now.” Simon told him. 

 

“Oh, well, welcome Simon.” Magnus smiled. “I’ll make sure to get something you can eat for dinner.”

 

“What?” Jace looked to Alec. 

 

“We’re having dinner with Magnus tonight.” Alec smiled. “He’s cooking.” 

 

“Awesome.” Jace smiled. “I’m Jace by the way… we didn’t really get an introduction.” 

 

“We didn’t need one.” Magnus said. “I knew you were his Parabatai before you stepped through the door.”

 

“They do that thing, right?” Simon said to Magnus. “It’s hard to explain but they kind of…”

 

“Relax yet get tense at the same time?” Magnus provided. 

 

“Exactly!” Simon chuckled. “Man, I’m glad I’m not the only one who sees it.”

 

“Uncle Sinom!” Marisabel is launching herself at Simon before Clary even has the door open. 

 

“Munchkin!” Simon caught her and spun her around. “You found me!”

 

“I found you!” She repeated and hugged him tight. “Is yous gonna spend the night withs me?” 

 

“I can if you want me to.” Simon told her. 

 

“Can Raffy come?” She asked. 

 

“If it’s alright with his dad.” Simon glanced up to Magnus who nodded. 

 

“Alec.” Clary said, her voice serious. 

 

Alec followed Clary inside and ruffled Rafael’s hair as he walked past. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked quietly. 

 

“Izzy just called, the Institute isn’t safe right now.” Clary told him. “The Forsaken was different than she anticipated.”

 

“Shit.” Alec rubbed his hand down his face. “Is she alright?” 

 

“Yeah, she said that most people are safe, but she doesn’t think it would be for Ace to go back there until the wards are up.” Clary told him. “She also thinks I shouldn’t go back until its safe.” 

 

“No, you need to stay hidden.” Alec told her. “I’m sure they will be sending more things to try and get to you. You can stay with me.” 

 

“Won’t I be putting Ace in danger?” Clary sounded worried and guilty. 

 

“She’s staying with Magnus until everything is figured out. “My mom was Valentine’s right hand man…”

 

“You think he will come after you?” Clary asked.

 

“I don’t know. But I work with his daughter and I’m the parabatai to his supposed son…” Alec sighed. “Plus he knows who I am.” 

 

“Wait… you’ve met him?” Jace asked as he walked in carrying Marisabel. 

 

Simon was behind him, Rafael standing on his foot and holding on around his waist. Simon looked from Jace to Alec to Marisabel and decided that Marisabel was the priority. 

 

“Come on Ace, let’s go play with Magnus and Raffy in the other room.” Simon said as he took her from Jace and let her climb to his shoulders. 

 

Simon walked away carrying Marisabel on his shoulders and Rafael attached to one leg. If he wasn’t a vampire this might be harder to do, but Simon liked to think that mundane Simon would have been this good with kids. 

 

“You met him?” Jace asked Alec again. “And you never told me?”

 

“I was young.” Alec said. “I was younger than Marisabel. I was sick and Luke was already gone so mom had to take me with her. I don’t remember much. I slept on the couch while mom talked with him. I think at one point Jocelyn came in and gave me juice or something.”

 

“You met my mom?” Clary asked. 

 

“Did you not hear what I said?” Alec was frustrated. “I was maybe three. I remember someone with red hair giving me juice and wishing mom would stop talking to a man so we could go home.” 

 

“How old were you?” Jace asked. “When everything went to shit?”

 

“Four, maybe five.” Alec told him. 

 

“So… you were there?” Clary asked. “When everyone was getting killed? You saw?”

 

“Not all of it.” Alec sighed. “You’re mom ran. My mom told her to take me with her… mom was worried I would be killed by the Clave or by Valentine, so Jocelyn took me to Luke. Mom came and found me after everything blew over.” 

 

“I had no idea…” Jace told him. 

 

“You must have been so scared.” Clary said as she grabbed his hand. 

 

“It was a long time ago.” Alec said taking a step away from Clary. “I just… I need to keep my daughter safe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey. So I'm working on other parts of this story as well as writing the chapters and... I just wrote some vows... omg whats that mean? You'll find out soon ;)


	6. Join Me?

Dinner was ready, some of the dishes were homemade, and some Magnus “ordered”. Either way, the food was ready. Izzy and Lydia had arrived just as Alec, Jace, and Clary put the food on the table, and Simon and Magnus got the kids cleaned up for dinner. 

After everyone was sat down and eating, light conversation filled the room. The table was large, but usually only had eight chairs. Magnus sat at one end the table, Rafael sat next to him at the side of the table. Marisabel sat between Rafael and Alec. Jace pulled a stool up and sat at the corner of the table between Alec and Simon. Simon sat opposite Magnus at the other end of the table. Lydia sat across from Alec. Finally, Izzy sat between Clary and Lydia. It was a tight fit but it felt like a family meal. 

During the meal, Jace and Clary were focused on Alec. Jace wasn’t sure what to do with the information he had just learned about Alec’s past, and Clary was trying to figure out why her mother or Luke never told her about knowing Alec when he was a child. Simon was worried about Jace, and because Jace was worried about Alec, Simon was also worried about Alec. Izzy was worried about the institute and her brother, and what they were going to do to keep Marisabel safe. Magnus was worried about Alec, and how he seemed more injured than he let on. He was also thinking about the kiss and how tightly Alec held onto his jacket. Rafael and Marisabel were busy babbling away to each other and enjoying their chicken nuggets and mac ‘n cheese to notice the tension at the table. 

Then there was Lydia. Lydia was frustrated at the fact Marisabel seemed more comfortable with everyone else than she was with Lydia. Lydia was her mother, but that didn’t mean anything to Marisabel. Marisabel was always running off to Simon or Jace when she wanted to play, or to Clary or Alec when she needed something done for her, or she’d run to Izzy when she was scared or wanted to play dress-up, hell, she even ran to Magnus when she wanted to cuddle. It was like Marisabel didn’t know what to do with Lydia, and vise versa. 

“Marisabel, honey, eat your food.” Lydia attempted to parent when she saw an opening. 

“Okay, Mommy.” Marisabel said, then looked to Alec who was talking to Jace. “Daddy?”

“Yes?” Alec turned to his daughter and smiled, knowing Jace would wait until Marisabel was taken care of. 

“Can haves more juice peeees?” Marisabel asked as she held her cup out to Alec. 

“Sure thing.” Alec nodded. 

Alec stood, grabbing Marisabel’s cup and Rafael’s empty cup before heading to the kitchen to fill them up. While he was gone Lydia saw her chance to be a real mom. 

“Marisabel that wasn’t very nice.” Lydia told her daughter. “You shouldn’t interrupt people while they are talking.” 

“Oh… I sowwy.” Marisabel looked guilty. 

“No, it’s alright.” Jace told her, then he looked to Lydia. “Ace knows it’s okay to ask for things when she needs them, even if she’s interrupting.” 

“I sowwy Uncle Jacey.” Marisabel seemed stuck on the idea she did something wrong. 

“Hey, you don’t need to be sorry.” Jace said as he moved from his own seat to where Alec was sitting. “You did nothing wrong.”

“But- but…. Mommy says I was mean.” Marisabel was close to tears and she tried to explain to Jace why she was sorry. 

Jace quickly scooped her up and left the table, carrying her close to his chest. He hummed a bit until he reached the kitchen. Jace knew Marisabel, she was Alec’s kid, and if there was one thing they all wished she didn’t get from Alec it was her anxiety. Alec always blamed himself when his two year old would over analyze the smallest thing because she was worried she did something wrong. It was something Alec did as a child, and even more now that he was an adult. Everyone had told Alec, multiple times, that he did nothing wrong as a parent, and that some kids were just more anxious than others. It probably didn’t help that Lydia was never there, and when she was there she would always leave again. 

“Acey baby, you gotta calm down.” Jace said calmly as he swayed from side to side, trying to comfort her. “You weren’t mean, you know you are your Daddy and my’s top priority.”

“But inupted yous.” Marisabel said as she choked on sobs. 

“No baby girl.” Jace sighed, his heart hurting for his niece. “Daddy and I weren’t even really talking.” 

Alec was stunned and unsure of what to do. He was scared something was wrong with Marisabel, but didn’t know what. He trusted Jace to take care of her, though, and Jace seemed to know why she was crying. So Alec let Jace soothe her as she cried into his chest. Alec stood there, watching, with tears in his own eyes. 

“I sowwy.” Marisabel cried into his shirt. 

“I know.” Jace said. “But you don’t need to be. Daddy and I aren’t mad at you. No one is mad at you. You’re not in trouble, you’re not mean. I promise you.” 

“O-o-okay.” Marisabel sobbed, now more worked up from crying than the actual situation. 

“Shh, it’s alright.” Jace hushed her as he continued to hold her close to him. “We’re just going to stay in here and dance until you feel better okay?” 

Marisabel nodded and clung tighter to Jace. Jace gave Alec a nod.

“Ace, do you want your juice?” Alec asked as he rubbed his hand over her back. 

“Yes pees.” Marisabel nodded. 

Jace took the cup from Alec’s hand and held it for Marisabel. She was still crying and didn’t want to move from Jace’s arms. 

“We’re going to hang out in here for a little bit.” Jace told Alec. “Don’t worry, I got her.” 

“I know.” Alec smiled then kissed Marisabel’s hair. “I’ll just be in the other room if you need me.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Marisabel said her face still pressed to Jace’s shirt. 

Alec walked back in and handed Rafael his juice. Alec then sat down and started eating again. 

“Alec, is Marisabel okay?” Lydia asked. 

“She’ll be fine.” Alec sighed. “She gets anxious when she thinks something is wrong.”

Lydia felt a new wave of guilt rush over her. “Oh.” 

“She probably felt everyone’s emotions and the tension in the air, and worked herself up into a panic.” Alec told Lydia. “We’ve been working on that with her, but I understand how it can be to get anxious, so when she does get herself worked up we usually just take her somewhere quiet and let her calm down.” 

“I don’t think it was the tension that did it.” Izzy glared at Lydia. 

“Hey, Raffy, you want to come with me?” Simon asked, worrying this was going to turn into a fight. “Clary and I are going to go watch the sunset while we eat, would you like to join us?”

“Can I Papa?” Rafael asked excitedly. 

“I think that would be a great idea, thank you Simon.” Magnus said, a fake smile plastered on his face. 

“Come on Clary, you grab Raffy, and I’ll grab our food.” Simon said, his voice filled with overdramatic enthusiasm. 

Clary helped Rafael out of his chair and walked him outside to the porch, while Simon grabbed the food and peaked his head into the kitchen to tell Jace to just come outside with Marisabel. Jace did and followed Simon outside. 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked when the front door was closed. “What else would it be?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe her mom scolding her for asking you a question.” Izzy shot the accusation at Lydia without a second thought. 

“What?” Alec was unsure what to think. “Lydia?”

“She interrupted you and Jace.” Lydia said. “I didn’t scold her, I simply told her it isn’t nice to interrupt people.”

“She can interrupt me all she likes.” Alec told her. “I’m her father. She knows she can come to me at any time and ask me for something, no matter what I’m doing, or who I am talking to.” 

“Alec, she needs to learn manners.” Lydia told him. 

“She’s two.” Alec was close to yelling. “And she has manners!” 

“Alec, I’m not saying she doesn’t have manners at all, but she needs to learn not to interrupt people.” Lydia insisted. 

“Lydia, she didn’t interrupt me.” Alec said. “She never interrupts. That is why I can take her to meetings! She is so smart for her age. She doesn’t need you telling her she did something wrong when she didn’t. It’ll just confuse her.”

“I was just trying to teach her.” Lydia told him. “I thought she didn’t understand that she interrupted you.” 

“I would have told her to wait.” Alec sighed. “Listen, I get you were trying to help, but we have a system, I know how to talk to her and teach her. Just leave the parenting to me.”

“She’s my daughter too!” Lydia yelled. 

“When?” Alec asked. “When you want to be her mom? When it’s convenient for you?”

“I’m always her mother!” 

“No Lydia, you’re not!” Alec snapped. “I am her mother, father, best friend, and protector twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week! You are the person who keeps leaving her!” 

“Alec-”

“No! You know why she is crying into Jace’s chest right now and not yours? It’s because she feels safe with him, she trusts him.” Alec was angry and hurt and everything he had been wanting to tell Lydia was now coming out in one big rush. “I know why you scolded her! You weren’t talking to anyone but she still asked me for juice and that bugs you. It bugs you that she comes to me for things, and not you. Well, guess what, when you’re not here I’m the only one she has!”

“That’s not fair, I-”

“You what Lydia? You’re her mother?” Alec yelled. “That doesn’t matter to her! She doesn’t care that you gave birth to her. Just like she doesn’t care that Simon and Clary aren’t really related to her, she still calls them her Aunt and Uncle same as she does with Jace and Izzy. She doesn’t care what you think you are to her, all she knows is Mommy isn’t a reliable person in her life so she better go to Daddy.”

“Alec, I have been there for her!” Lydia yelled. “Don’t you make me out to be some abandoner.” 

“You’re right Lydia, you’re not an "abandoner", you are a tease and a flake!” Alec yelled. “You promised her- you promised me, once a week would be Mommy day. You promised to devote one day a week to spending time with our daughter. That turned into one day every two weeks, then it turned into on day every month! Now? She hasn’t seen you in two months, and the first plans you make with her you don’t have time for. So Izzy and Jace pick up your slack. The second plan you made with her to make up for having to work instead of spend time with her… Magnus did that!” 

“You brought her here!” Lydia yelled. “I was going to have a movie night with her, but you left her here with your boyfriend without even checking with me!” 

“I don’t have to check with you, Lydia! She’s my daughter!” Alec yelled. “Hell, she’s more Magnus’ daughter than she is yours!” 

“How dare you!” 

“It’s true! I did the math.” Alec said. “Magnus has spent over half as much time with her in the two months that he’s been living next door than you have in the two and a half years she’s been alive!”

“You know it’s hard for me to leave her, but I have to work.” Lydia said. “If you would have moved to Idris with-”

“It’s not about you Lydia! You didn’t have to take the fucking job!” Alec laughed humorlessly. “You were up for the job as Head of the Institute! But that wasn’t fucking good enough for you!” 

“You know I have a plan for my future!” 

“Does that plan include Marisabel and me?” Alec asked, his voice suddenly quiet. “You knew I would never leave here. You knew I would never leave Jace and Izzy. You knew I wouldn't go with you.” 

Lydia’s voice was softer when she spoke. “Alec… I am not your father, I-”

“Fuck you!” Izzy yelled. 

“You may not be Robert,” Alec’s voice was a dangerously scary low when he spoke. “But you made my daughter cry. You hurt her in ways Robbert would never hurt his children. So yes, congratulations Lydia, you are not a parent who injures their kids while “training”, or tells them they are disappointments, or fucks someone who’s not their mom in the room next door. But you know… I didn’t think Robert was like that either when I was two.” 

“Alec, you can’t really think I would be anything like Robert!” Lydia gasped. “I would never!”

“Lydia! I spent more time with him as a kid than Marisabel is spending with you now!” Alec said. “Hell, if he wasn’t cheating on mom, I probably would have a better relationship than you have with our daughter!”

With that Alec got up and walked down the hall to what Magnus assumed to be the bedroom, though, he lost sight of him when he turned the corner. 

“You don’t get it do you?” Izzy asked as she eyed Lydia. “They don’t need you. You just throw things off and make them sad.” 

“Izzy…” Lydia was at a loss for words, and the room was suddenly very quiet. 

“I’m going to go check on him.” Magnus said awkwardly as he excused himself from the table. 

Magnus walked down the hall and found his bedroom door shut. He knocked, but after a moment of no answer he went in anyway. He found Alec in the bathroom attached to Magnus’ bedroom. Alec was sitting on the floor in front of the toilet. He looked pale and shaky and Magnus could tell his breathing was off. 

“Hi.” Alec said, his voice weak. 

“I knocked, but then I got worried.” Magnus said. 

“It’s your house, you don’t have to knock.” Alec told him. “I’m sorry, I’ll be out of here in a minute. I just need to calm down.” 

“Take your time.” Magnus said sitting next to him on the floor. “I’m in no rush.” 

“I’m probably going to puke.” Alec told him. “It usually happens when I get worked up like this.” 

“That’s alright.” Mangus smiled calmly. “Do what you need to do, I’ll be here.” 

“Shouldn’t you get back to Raffy?” Alec asked already turning a sickly green color as his chest kept heaving to try and take in air. 

“He’s in good hands.” Magnus told him. “I’m not worried.” 

“Okay.” Alec said simply then looked at the toilet. “I’m going to puke now.” 

“Alright.” Magnus’ voice was almost a whisper as he rested his hand on Alec’s back and started to rub circles into the fabric of Alec’s t-shirt. “Do what you have to do.” 

Alec didn’t respond, he just heaved into the toilet. It wasn’t long before he sat back and let out a sob. Magnus pulled him into his chest and held Alec as he shook and sobbed. Magnus had seen this kind of reaction before. He had known so many tortured souls in his past. Magnus as good at this part, taking care of someone. 

“You know,” Magnus started to speak when Alec’s sobs calmed down and he was just laying in Magnus’ arms shaking. “I realized something during that argument.”

“What?” 

“I kissed a married man.” Magnus smirked. 

“Not married.” Alec mumbled. “I’m gay.” 

“Oh… I just assumed.” Magnus said, still holding Alec in his arms. “Since Marisabel…”

“We wanted a kid… I wanted to be a dad, Lyds wanted to have an offspring.” Alec said. “ I wanted Ace so bad.” 

“I understand.” Magnus smiled. “Why don’t you tell me the story over dinner sometime?”

Alec nodded and closed his eyes. “Sorry, I get tired after-”

“Why don’t you rinse your mouth while I grab you something to sleep in?” Magnus said. “And before you try to argue, you’re not going home tonight. The institute is still not safe, and even though you and Lydia had a fight, I don’t think you want her going there.”

“No.” Alec shook his head. 

“Then it’s settled.” Magnus smiled. “You, Marisabel, and your siblings will stay here, while Lydia goes and sleeps back at your place.” 

“Thank you.” Alec said as he stood to rinse his mouth. 

“There’s a new toothbrush in the cabinet you can use.” Magnus told him as he went out to tell everyone what was going to happen tonight for sleeping arrangements. 

It didn’t take long for Jace to find Alec sitting on the floor, leaning against Magnus’ bed. 

“Sooo, Izzy told me what happened.” Jace said. “And Magnus told us where we are sleeping. Did you know he can just create rooms?”

“He’s a Warlock, can’t he create just about everything?” Alec challenged. 

“Probably.” Jace nodded. “So Ace has decided that she either wants to sleep with you or me… and seeing as you’re still a little out of it from your panic attack-”

“How did you…”

“Alec, you’ve been doing this since we were kids.” Jace smirked. “I knew it wasn’t the food.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Alec asked. 

“I didn’t need to.” Jace shrugged. “If you needed me you would have told me. So I just learned to recognize the signs, and take care of you after.”

“Thanks.” Alec smiled up at his brother.

“So Ace is going to sleep with me tonight.” Jace continued with what he was saying before. “Simon and I are in the same room, so she’ll be pretty protected. You’ll be sleeping in here, Iz and Clary will be having their own slumber party in their room. I hope Magnus makes it soundproof.” 

“Good night Jace.” Magnus said as he walked into the room. “Lydia is back at your house.”

“I’m going to sleep now.” Alec told him as he climbed into bed. “Join me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodnight


	7. Crush

Alec and Marisabel had been staying with the Banes for a little over two weeks now. Lydia was still staying at Alec’s house, and the threat of Valentine was still very real. Alec was constantly being called into work at all hours of the night, and found it easier to leave, when he knew Magnus would be there to take care of Marisabel. 

Today, for the first time in the two weeks Alec had been staying with Magnus, Alec was home when everyone woke up. He had been called out at two that morning, and was back in time to wake Magnus up at seven when he collapsed on the bed next to him. 

“Alexander, when was the last time you had a massage?” Magnus asked as they laid on Magnus’ bed watching cartoons with the kids. 

After they woke to two children jumping on the bed at nine that morning, Magnus had declared today to be a lazy day. Alec was grateful, and exhausted. There were dark shadows under his beautiful eyes, his face was pale, and his voice sounded painfully like gravel. 

“Daddy don’t gets mattages.” Marisabel told Magnus as she shoved a fish cracker into her mouth. 

Alec shrugged when Magnus looked at him with his eyebrows raised. “Jace sometimes rubs knocks out of my shoulders and arms after a long day of shooting, but that’s about it.” 

“Lay down on your stomach and take your shirt off.” Magnus told him. “I’m going to give you a massage.” 

“Daddy does we live wif Manus now?” Marisabel asked. 

“No baby, we’re just staying here while Mommy is staying at our house.” Alec sighed as he took his shirt off. 

“Why?”

“Mommy and I had a fight.” Alec told her. “And it’s not safe for her to be at the Institute.” 

“Is Mommy to leave again?” Marisabel asked. 

“Probably.” Alec nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“It okay Daddy, I like Manus betters.” Marisabel smiled and went back to watching the show with Rafael. 

“She likes me.” Magnus smirked, grabbing lotion from the bed side table. 

Alec went to answer but his words were lost in a moan as Magnus started to rub out the knots in his shoulder. Magnus gave another smirk and continued to work. Magnus originally thought Alec carried all his emotions, stress, and tension in his shoulders, but as he worked his hands over Alec’s body he found all of Alec’s muscles were tight. His neck, shoulders, and upper back had knots on top of knots, his lower back was stiff, and the muscles in his arms and legs were tight. 

“Daddy!” Marisabel yelled in excitement when she heard Isabel’s voice carry through the house. “Auntie Izzy is here!” 

The muscles Magnus had been work hard at loosening, tightened as he anticipated Isabel coming up to the room just to drag Alec back to the institute. 

“Go get her, Pumpkin.” Magnus told Marisabel. 

Marisabel stood and ran out of the room, Rafael following behind her. 

“Fuuuuuuck.” Alec groaned into the bedding as he shoved his face further into the soft blanket. 

“Alexander?” 

“I don’t want to go back.” Alec was close to whining as he prepared himself to get up. “I want to sleep.”

“Alec-” Isabel whispered as she stood in the doorway.

“Where’s my kid?” Alec asked, sitting up and leaning briefly on Magnus.

“Ace and Rafael are downstairs with Jace and Clary.” Isabel told her brother. 

“What is it now?” Alec asked. “What cannot wait a few more hours? Has Valentine been caught? More killed? Who did something stupid now?” 

“Alec, everything is fine.” Izzy told him. “I just came to check on you.” 

“Everything is not fine, Izzy! Lydia is living in my house, displacing Ace and I. I am living in my neighbor's house! I’m exhausted! My daughter likes Magnus more than she likes her own mother! And there must be a reason for you coming here other than checking on me because you brought Jace and Clary with you! And to top it all off I was just getting the best and pretty much only massage I’ve ever had and now I’m going to have to follow you somewhere to hunt something that is nearly impossible to find!” Alec took a few breaths to calm himself. “So no Izzy, nothing is fine.” 

“Alec, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine Izzy, I’m just tired.” Alec sighed. “What’s going on?”

Izzy just stared at him, tears pricking her eyes. She didn't know what to tell him. She didn’t want to add more stress to him, but at this point there was no avoiding it. 

“The institute is being turned over to someone else.” Izzy whispered. 

“What?” 

“There have been rumors going around about mom and dad being part of the circle… long ago… I don’t know if I believe them, but the Clave is paranoid.” Izzy said. “Also, Clary thinks she can get Jocelyn to tell her more about Valentine. So we are going to meet Jocelyn at the Institute. While I’m there I’m going to find out who the new head of the Institute is.” 

“Jocelyn can come here.” Magnus said. 

Alec sighed, “Magnus, you’re already doing too mu-”

“Nonsense, I haven’t seen Jocelyn in years. My offering to have her come here is purely for selfish reasons.” Magnus winked at Alec. “Don’t worry my dear Alexander, I wouldn’t dare to try and make things easier for you… nor would I entertain people at my home just so I could keep you close.” 

“I’ll have Clary call Jocelyn then.” Izzy smiled and walked out of the room, the clicking of her heels echoed down the hall as she went. 

It didn’t take long for Jocelyn to get to Magnus’ house. She took the portal he had sent for her and arrived with a smile on her face and two gifts for Rafael and Marisabel. 

Clary was excited to see her mom, they hadn’t seen each other much lately, Jocelyn spent most of her time working with the Clave while Clary trained at the Institute. It worked well, mainly because Clary was at that age where if she were still living a mundane life, she would be going to college and having some new freedom through living in a dorm. If she ignored the details that surrounded her staying at the institute - being part angel, having an evil father, hunting demons, finding her possible lost brother, and not actually attending a University - Clary’s life at the institute could be considered her “College” experience. 

“Aunty Clary, who that?” Marisabel asked as she hid behind Clary’s legs. 

“That’s my mommy.” Clary smiled down at the young girl. “Her name is Jocelyn.”

“She haves pretty hairs like you.” Marisabel whispered to Clary.

Jocelyn heard this and smiled. “I think you have pretty hair too.” 

“Tanks you.” Marisabel giggled then bolted to Alec when she saw him walking down the hall.

Rafael was standing near Jace, watching the stranger who had just come into his house. He was skeptical of new people, but Clary had said this woman was her mom, so she couldn’t be a bad stranger. 

“Aunty Clary?” Rafael whispered as he stepped forward and tugged on the back of Clary’s jacket. “Can we haves a tea party?” 

Magnus went to interrupt and tell Rafael that it wasn’t a good time, and that Alec and Magnus would have a tea party with them later, but Jocelyn answered the child first. 

“I love tea parties, can I come?” Jocelyn asked the young boy. 

Rafael looked back at Magnus for permission.

“I will get the tea started.” Magnus smiled. 

Jocelyn watched the young boy scamper off to Alec. Clary stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jocelyn. Once they were finished hugging, Jocelyn turned to Alec who had Marisabel and Rafael in either arm. 

“Luke told me you were a father.” Jocelyn’s voice was soft yet hesitant as she spoke to Alec. “He didn’t mention twins though.”

“Why didn’t you come?” Alec whispered, too stuck on the fact he was standing and talking to the woman who he had once trusted more than his own mother. “Luke said you’d try to come visit, but you didn’t even call.” 

“I’m sorry.” Jocelyn has tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry. I wish thing had been different, I wish I would have met these two sooner.”

Everyone was watching the exchange between Jocelyn and Alec. Jace knew there was something else going on, that Jocelyn was a bigger part of Alec’s life than he had told them. The way they were looking at each other was the way Alec and Maryse looked at each other. But there was something else to the like, it was familiar. Jace had seen this look on Alec’s face multiple times… 

It was the way he looked at their mom when Alec was younger, it was the way he looked at Robert now, it was the way he was starting to look at Lydia… Jace knee this look. This was the way Alec looked at people who abandoned and betrayed him. This was a look Jace vowed to never receive from his Parabatai. 

“Daddy, what wrong?” Marisabel asked as she poked at Alec’s cheek. 

“Papa!” Rafael yelled before Alec could calm their worries. “Somptings wrong with Daddy!” 

“Alec?” Magnus walked out of the kitchen and went right to Alec. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, they are just worried.” Alec forced his time to be light, and his smile to hold. “Why don’t you two go and color with Magnus?” 

“Okay.” Marisabel nodded hesitantly. “Don’t fo-get da tea party, Daddy.” 

“I won’t.” Alec assured her. 

Magnus gave one more check over Alec, before taking the kids from him and going to the kitchen. 

“So… Magnus?” Jocelyn raised her eyebrow at Alec. 

“Magnus is Rafael’s Father.” Alec told her. “Rafael is Marisabel’s best friend, and they are our neighbors.” 

“Oh, so… Rafael isn’t yours?”

“His daughter is Ace.” Clary told her mom. “You know this.”

“Yes, but that boy looks so much like you did.” Jocelyn’s eyes were locked on Alec’s. “You were a bit smaller, but look how you’ve grown.” 

“That’s what happens when you don’t see someone for thirteen years.” Alec whispered. 

Jocelyn let out a sigh. “Alec…” 

“I’m sorry.” Alec spoke in the same fake half sarcastic tone he used when talking to his father, or anyone who annoyed him but he had to be nice ish to them. “It’s good to see you Jocelyn.” 

The room was quiet for a moment. Jocelyn was unsure of how to fix things with Alec, Clary’s mind was racing as she tried to figure out what Alec meant by “thirteen years”, Jace was torn between wanting to talk to Jocelyn about her being his possible biological mother and going along with the way Alec was acting. There was too much going on all at once for the Lightwood children. Valentine was back, their father was cheating on their mother, their father was no longer head of the institute, Jocelyn was bossibly Jace’s mother, Lydia was back and making life difficult for all of them, and the three siblings had not a night where they could just hang out like they used to do. 

“Alec, let’s go check on the kids.” Jace spoke.

Jace didn’t wait for Alec to reply, he simply grabbed Alec’s arm and lead him to the kitchen. They didn’t need to talk to each other to know both of them were overwhelmed. The tension and betrayal they were both feeling was pulling them closer through the bond. It was strange, they were both feeling different forms of betrayal. Jace was feeling betrayed by the possibility that Jocelyn had decided to give him up as a baby. And Alec was feeling the betrayal of being abandoned by the woman who was more like a mother to him than his own mother sometimes. 

“Are you alright?” Alec whispered. 

“No.” Jace shook his head. “And neither are you.” 

Alec nodded and looked to the kitchen where Magnus was helping the kids make cookies. He smiled when he heard Marisabel giggle at something Magnus did. This was what he always wanted for her. Someone to help her with things, and teach her things he couldn’t do, or be with her while he was busy. Alec wanted Marisabel to have someone who wanted to be with her with no obligation. Sure, his siblings and Clary and Simon loved to hang with Ace, and would take her in a heartbeat. It meant a lot to Alec, but he wanted someone who would be like a second parent to her, it would have been ideal of Lydia would fill that role, but Magnus is amazing and dotes on Marisabel like she is his own. 

“You really like him don’t you?” Jace asked ask quietly. 

Alec nodded and blushed a bit. “He’s really good with Ace.” 

“And….” 

“And he’s really sweet, and really hot, and just a great guy.” Alec continued. “And we kissed, and I never want Lydia to move so I can keep sharing a bed with him.”

“Fuck, Alec, you really like him.” Jace chuckled. “You like like him.”

“Yes, now shut up.” 

The “tea party” was awkward. Jocelyn sat with Clary and Izzy and chatted with them while answering Izzy’s questions about Valentine. Magnus mediated most of the discussions between Jocelyn and Jace and Alec. Marisabel and Rafael were kept busy by Simon who had shown up around the time tea was finished. 

Once Jocelyn, Clary and Izzy left Alec went into the living room and sat down. After cleaning up the kids, Jace walked in and sat next to Alec. It didn’t take long for Alec to lean his head onto Jace’s shoulder and close his eyes. Marisabel quietly walked over and climbed onto Jace’s lap so she could sit between Jace and Alec. 

“Papa, can Uncle Sinom sleep overs in my room?” Rafael asked Magnus. 

Simon was holding him upside down and tickling him every so often to get a giggle out of him. 

“I don’t see why not.” Magnus smiled. “Why don’t you show Simon the drawing you made yesterday?” 

“It’s in my room!” Rafael told Simon. 

Magnus watched his son and his new friend walk down the hall before going to the living room to find Alec. When he got there he saw Alec resting his head on Jace’s shoulder. He looked to be asleep, except for the fact he was playing with Marisabel’s fingers. Magnus could hear Jace talking softly and decided to let his curiosity take over and sit on the chair near the couch so he could hear what was being said. 

“-Institute. And the first person who welcomed me was your daddy.” Jace was taking in a soft voice, but holding Marisabel’s attention. “Now, your Daddy was a shy shy boy. He didn’t like new people, and he was very quiet and didn’t smile a lot. But he was nice to me, even when I teased him. And we became friends, then we became brothers, then we became Parabatai.” 

“Yay!” Marisabel said excitedly. “And then- then yous gots the bond!” 

“That’s right. You daddy and I trained and tested and finally we were bonded. And you know what?” Jace asked grabbing Marisabel’s attention even more. 

“What?” 

“I had never felt whole until that point.” Jace told her. 

Magnus had watched Alec at this point and saw the corners of Alec’s mouth turn up into a smile. 

“What happens next?” Marisabel asked becoming impatient. 

“Well your Daddy and I trained and fought together. And we were becoming an unstoppable team.” Jace told her. “And now we’re the best Shadowhunters in all the land.” 

“Jace.” Alec sighed but did not open his eyes or move his head from Jace’s shoulder. 

“How comes Daddy has a sad?” Marisabel asked. 

“I’m not sad.” Alec told her, opening his eyes to look at her. “I’m just really tired.” 

“Okay.” 

“Do you want another story?” Jace asked. 

“Cans one about when I born?” Marisabel asked. 

“Oh that’s my favorite one.” Jace smiled. 

“Mine too.” Alec added then went back to resting against Jace. 

Magnus listened to Jace tell the story. But he wasn’t really paying attention. He was watching Alec. Alec was content sitting with Jace and Marisabel, and they were all done with Magnus sitting and listening to the stories Jace was telling. Magnus felt like he was getting a small peak into what Alec’s life was like when he wasn’t staying with Magnus. 

Magnus watched as Alec allowed Marisabel to move his arms so she could trace the runes with her finger. Or how she would sometimes grab Jace’s arm and compare the runes of her father and her uncle. Magnus watched how Jace would continue talking even though it seemed like Marisabel was no longer listening. He noticed how every so often Jace would turn his head to check on Alec. 

“Uncle Jacey?” Marisabel interrupted suddenly. 

“Yes Acey?” 

“Does you loves Daddy?” Marisabel asked. 

“Of course.” Jace said without hesitation. “He’s my Parabatai, my brother, and my best friend.” 

“Huh…” Marisabel makes a confused face but doesn’t asked more questions. 

“What’s with the face?” Jace asked, a fond smile gracing his mouth as he looks at a little version of his brother. “You look like your dad when you make that face.” 

“Aunty Izzy saids you likes likes Uncle Sinom and I asked if you loves him… and Aunty Izzy saids prorab- perble…. Daddy!”

“Probably.” Alec supplied without opening his eyes. 

“Right! Probably.” Marisabel continued. “But you loves Daddy. But not like yous loves Uncle Sinom?” 

“Ummm…” Jace was at a loss for what to say. 

“Ace, he doesn’t know how he feels right now.” Alec said. “He’s got a crush.”

“Crush?” Marisabel cocked her heads slightly. “What dat?”

“You know, like your Daddy has on Magnus.” Jace smirked. 

Alec’s eyes snapped open and he gelatos at Jace. Magnus couldn’t hide his smile as she looked down at his hands. 

“Ohh.” Marisabel nodded. “I gets it. You like Uncle Sinom and wanna hugs and snuggles him like Daddy want do withs Manus!” 

Both Jace and Alec say their silently, both knowing they had to give the child an answer, but neither one wanting to admit to what she asked. 

“A crush goes a little deeper than that Pumpkin.” Magnus spoke. “Yes you want to hug and snuggle his person you have a crush on, but you also want to kiss them. And go on dates with them… like I want to do with your father.” 

Alec cocked on a gasp as he heard the worlds of Magnus. He was scared but relieved, and a little happy but really embarrassed. 

“Oh.” Marisabel smiled and nodded. “I gets it now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long... i had a struggle.


	8. Nothing, I'm Just Tired.

Alec smiled when his phone buzzed and there was a video from Magnus. Quickly, Alec made his way to Jace’s room so he could watch the video in private. He sat on the bed and pressed play. 

 

The video started on Magnus’ face. He was saying something but he was laughing too hard for Alec to understand what was being said. It didn’t take long for Magnus to switch the direction of the camera to show  Rafael and Marisabel dancing in the living room. They were dressed in sequin outfits with feather boas and large sunglasses. 

 

Both Rafael were belting the lyrics to “Believe” by Cher, at the top of their lungs. They weren’t getting all the words right, but neither Magnus nor Alec cared. 

 

Magnus turned the camera back to his face and laughed. 

 

“I was gone for two minutes!” Magnus laughed out. “We were playing dress up, and they wanted glitter! Now they’re dancing to Cher!”

 

By the end of the video, Alec was in tears he was laughing so hard. He wiped his eyes then opened his messages to Magnus. 

 

**ALEXANDER: I’m crying I laughed so hard. I needed that today.**

 

**MAGNUS: I’m glad I could supply some laughter. :) Don’t work too hard.**

 

Alec went to type something else, but Jace walked in and gave him a confused look. 

 

“You know you’re always welcome here, but what are you hiding from?” Jace asked. 

 

“Magnus sent me a video of the kids.” Alec smiled, then handed his phone do Jace. “Watch it.” 

 

Jace sent himself the video after watching it then told Alec to send it to Izzy, Maryse, Clary, and Simon. Alec did then locked his phone and sighed. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Jace asked. 

 

“She’s growing up… and I’m not with her.” Alec shook his head. “I’ve spent maybe twelve hours with her in the past week. I’m just not used to being away from her for this long. She usually comes with me to the Institute, and I have time off to hang with her, but now… she has Magnus, but it hurts being away from her.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jace sighed and put his hand on Alec’s shoulder. “I know it’s hard, but she’s safer far away from here. We will catch Valentine, then the Institute will be safe and she can come with you every day and I can help her bug you.”

 

“You guys never bug me.” 

 

“We’ll just have to try harder then.” Jace smirked. “Come on, Jocelyn and Luke are here. You can show Luke the video.”

 

Alec just groaned and fell back on the bed. Jace looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out what was going through Alec’s head. When he couldn’t figure it out Jace sat down again and put his hand on Alec’s knee. 

 

“What’s going on with you?” Jace asked. “You’re feeling too many emotions, and all I can feel is chaos when I try to figure it out. Like everything is jumbled, and it’s almost painful-”

 

“But it’s like a dull ache?” Alec questioned. 

 

Jace nodded in response. “How is it, we have been Parabatai for so long, yet we still are figuring out how everything works?”

 

“Well, you and I are not the most open people with our feelings.” Alec chuckled. “Plus, there is no instruction manual for Parabatai. You and I just go off of what dad and Luke have told us, and the rumors everyone else has made of Parabatai.”

 

“So what are you feeling right now? And what are you thinking?” Jace asked then furrowed his brow. “Are you in physical pain?” 

 

“My arm still hurts but no.” Alec shook his head. “Just a lot of emotions.”

 

“Want to talk about it?”

 

“Not really.” Alec shrugged. “Later?”

 

“Sure.” Jace nodded. “But will you tell me what happened with you and Jocelyn?” 

 

“Clary should hear this.” Alec sighed. “Go get her and I’ll tell you both.” 

 

Jace nodded but stopped at the door. “Izzy will want to know.” 

 

Alec nodded, knowing their sister would be pissed if he told Jace and Clary something important and not her. She was still pretty pissed Jace and Alec never told her about Robert’s cheating. 

 

Alec sat on the bed, his knees pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around his shins. This was not going to be a fun or easy conversation. There was a reason he never told Jace or Izzy about any of it. He was worried they would think of him differently or be angry. He was worried Clary would be mad for never mentioning any of this to her. He was even more worried about how Clary would see her mom after she found out about the past. Sure, he was mad at Jocelyn, but that didn’t mean he hated her or wanted Clary to be mad at her. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t really angry at Jocelyn, he was more hurt than anything. 

 

It didn’t take long for Jace to come back, Izzy and Clary on his heels. Jace looked more worried than before, and seeing Alec curled up by the headboard of his bed, looking like a scared five-year-old, did nothing for his worries. 

 

“Jace said you knew my mom,” Clary spoke first, her voice soft but full of curiosity. “When did you know her? She won't tell me anything.” 

 

“Don’t be angry, please.” Alec spoke quickly. “I knew her before…” 

 

“Before what?” Jace asked. 

 

“I knew you, before Clary was born, before… the war.” Alec said, deciding it was easier to talk to Jace than to address his sister and Clary.  “Before everything. Fuck, she was there when I was born. I knew her before everything Jace!”

 

“Oh…” Jace was shocked. “Did you spend time with her?” 

 

“Yes.” Alec nodded. “Jace, you know how you came to live with us after your father was killed because dad was his Parabatai so mom and dad were the ones your dad chose to take care of you in case something happened?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That’s what Jocelyn was to me.” Alec sighed. “Her and Valentine.” 

 

“Wait!”Clary gasped. “You’re godparents were my mom and Valentine?”

 

Alec nodded. “My mom worked close with Valentine, and your mom was married to Valentine. He was also Luke’s Parabatai, and Luke was friends with my mom and Jocelyn.” 

 

“So, you knew Valentine?” Izzy asked. “You had to have if mom was okay with you going to live with them if something happened.”

 

“I knew him.” Alec nodded. “Before things started going really bad, he used to take me to the park.” 

 

“I’m sorry… Valentine took you to the park?” Izzy nearly yelled. “Valentine!” 

 

“Yeah, I mean, he’d come with us when Luke would take me.” Alec shrugged. “A couple times he took me alone, sometimes mom would come, or dad… or Jocelyn. But yeah… I was the only kid of the Circle members for a long time, so I was kind of pawned off on anyone who had free time.”

 

“Were you part of the Circle?” Izzy asked. 

 

“No!” Alec replied quickly then took a breath. “At least I don’t think so… It wasn’t really the “Circle” back then… It was just like a group of friends I guess.”

 

“Like a club?” Clary asked. 

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Alec nodded. “I was kept away from a lot of what was going on.”

 

“What do you remember about Valentine?” Clary asked as she sat on the bed. 

 

“Umm… He was… he was nice.” Alec whispered. 

 

“Nice?” Izzy gasped. “Alec! You of all people should not be calling that monster nice!” 

 

“Izzy!” Jace scolded. 

 

The room was quiet for a while. Alec was trying to think and compose himself while Clary rubbed her hand up and down his arm. 

 

“He was nice when I knew him.” Alec broke the silence with a small voice. “I was young, and he wasn’t the evil Valentine who wanted to eliminate all Downworlders and killed millions of Shadowhunters… he was mom’s best friend, Luke’s Parabatai, and the man who was there when I chose the bow for the first time…”

 

“Mom just let you in a room full of weapons with him!?” Izzy yelled. “I don’t believe it.” 

 

“Izzy, the war hadn’t started yet!” Alec yelled. “A lot of people believed in him, mom and dad included!” 

 

“Obviously he wasn’t always a bad guy, he was Luke’s Parabatai.” Jace said. “If Luke trusted him enough to be his Parabatai, no wonder mom trusted him to take care of Alec, and no wonder Alec trusted him.”

 

“You have a point.” Izzy nodded. “It just feels weird knowing my big brother was friend with Valentine.”

 

Alec sighed and shook his head but didn’t correct her. He was too young to really be friends with Valentine. The only friend he truly had for a long time was Luke. But Valentine had been nice, he gave Alec presents and he let him “lead” meetings by holding young Alec on his lap and having him pass out papers. He and Jocelyn had taken care of young Alec when his parents were busy, and they had a game night with Luke. It had been fun. It wasn’t until Alec was a lot older that he connected the evil Valentine to the Valentine who he had once been tucked in and told a bedtime story by. It was still strange to Alec. 

 

“So what about my mom?” Clary asked. “Why were you angry at her?”

 

“When she was going to escape Valentine… when she was pregnant with you, mom didn’t want me to be part of their punishment, so Jocelyn took Izzy and me and ran.” Alec said. “Iz was a month old, I think… I didn’t understand what was going on…”

 

“Then what happened?” Clary asked, her voice soothing as she moved closer to Alec. 

 

“Jocelyn found a safe place for us… and we stayed there until dad came to get us.” Alec said. “I saw her a few time after that, but then she stopped being able to babysit me, and then she stopped calling, and she stopped sending me things on my birthday… then thirteen years later… we are here.”

 

“Did you know me?” Clary asked. 

 

“I met you a few times, you were young, and your mom erased me from your memories, I had runes and she didn’t want you to remember the Shadow World.” Alec shrugged then chuckled. “You used to pull my hair.” 

 

No one said anything. They were all shocked. Alec had unleashed tears in his eyes, and Clary had tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she moved closer to Alec and threw her arms around his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. 

 

It was strange, they hadn't gotten along at the beginning, Clary always thought it was because she and Jace had started growing close and Jace was Alec’s Parabatai. She had assumed Alec was jealous of their friendship because Jace was HIS Parabatai… but she was starting to think maybe she brought up some painful memories. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Clary whispered. “I had no idea.”

 

“I know.” Alec nodded as he hid his face in her neck. “I don’t blame you.” 

 

Jace was the first one to break the sad, shocked silence that hung in the room when he cleared his voice. He told Izzy and Clary to go find Luke and Jocelyn, and that Alec and he would catch up. 

 

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Alec and Jace were out on patrol for most of the day, both avoiding most of the people at the Institute. Jace could tell Alec was messed up from the morning’s talk so he led Alec around the city and through twisting paths until they ended up on Alec’s street. 

 

“How… I didn’t even know we were close.” Alec chuckled as he realized his house was just around the corner. 

 

“I thought seeing Ace would be good for both of us.” Jace smiled. 

 

They walked up to Magnus’ door and knocked. It didn’t take long for Magnus to open the door and smile at the pair. 

 

“This is a nice surprise.” Magnus said then moved to kiss Alec’s cheek. “Marisabel will be excited to see you.”

 

“I’m excited to see her too.” Alec smiled. 

 

“Daddy!” Marisabel yelled when she heard his voice. “Daddy!” 

 

Marisabel launched herself at Alec, knowing her father would catch her. Alec just laughed happily and scooped his daughter into his arms. Jace could tell he was already feeling better. See Alec with Marisabel was one of Jace’s favorite things. Alec was always so much happier when he was around his daughter. Marisabel could make him laugh even when Alec was at his lowest. Marisabel brought so much joy to Alec’s life, and all the Lightwoods, that it baffles Jace how Lydia could stand to stay away. Jace has been having a hard time not having Marisabel at the Institute, Alec’s having an even harder time, and yet… Lydia stayed away for two months, and when she came back she was all work. 

 

“I’m going to make some tea.” Magnus said as he noticed how exhausted Alec looked.

 

“Hi, Uncle Jacey.” Marisabel said as she blew Jace a kiss. 

 

“Hey, kiddo.” Jace smiled then leaned forward to kiss her head. 

 

Once the tea was ready they all sat in the living room. Marisabel had climbed onto Alec’s lap when he sat on the couch, and soon Rafael had found his way over to Alec. 

 

“Daddy… Can I sits?” Rafael asked shyly. 

 

“Of course.” Alec nodded, slightly stunned when Rafael called him ‘Daddy’. “Ace and I will make some room.” 

 

It wasn’t hard for Alec to hold both Rafael and Marisabel on his lap. They were pretty small creatures, and he had pretty long legs that worked perfectly for the two to use as a chair. Magnus just smiled fondly as he watched his son climb onto Alec’s lap and sit with Marisabel. 

 

While Jace, Magnus, and Alec were talking, the kids started to get sleepy. Marisabel had moved closer to Alec’s chest and was snuggled into his torso. Rafael had leaned on Marisabel and wrapped his arms around Alec’s forearm. Neither Jace nor Magnus commented on how Alec was successfully holding two sleeping children on his lap, while also drinking tea with one hand. Jace knew this was just another part of Alec’s superpower. 

 

“Alec, I should tell you… Lydia stopped by on her way to the Institute.” Magnus said. “She said she needed to talk to you.” 

 

“I’ll catch her next time we’re both at the Institute.” Alec dismissed. “I’m in no state to talk to her right now anyway.”

 

“Rough day?” Magnus asked. 

 

“He had to answer a lot of questions.” Jace sighed. 

 

“It wasn’t that bad.” Alec shrugged. “But I haven’t been feeling one hundred percent so if I’m not needed at the Institute right now, I think I’ll just sleep for a long as I can.” 

 

“Yes, you both have been working too hard.” Magnus nodded. “Jace you are welcome to stay here, but I have to insist that you get some sleep, Alec. You haven’t had many chances to sleep, and when you do get a chance, you usually do not sleep well. I made a position that should help with that.” 

 

“How sweet.” Jace genuinely smiled. “Sadly, I must go back to the Institut. If both of us are away for too long someone will send a search party.” 

 

“Get some rest.” Alec told his brother. “And be careful.” 

 

“Of course.” Jace nodded. “You get some sleep.” 

 

“I’ll try.” 

 

After Jace left, Magnus helped Alec put the kids to bed. Then they made their way to Magnus’ bedroom. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with us staying here? And me staying in your bed?” Alec asked. “I can go back to the couch.” 

 

“Alec, I thought we settled this the first two nights you were here.” Magnus sighed. “You will be sore if you sleep on the couch, and will not get much sleep. I am not going to sleep on the couch, but neither are you, therefore, you are sleeping here, with me, where I can keep you warm and asleep.” 

 

“Right…” Alec nodded. “Sorry, I’m just-”

 

“I understand Alexander, but there is no need to feel uncomfortable around me.” Magnus smiled softly. “I know your people do not usually take kindly to… nontraditional relationships and even the perception of you being in such a relationship could damage your reputation, but I assure you, I have told no one we share a bed. Besides, didn’t you used to share a bed with your brother?”

 

“Sometimes.” Alec nodded. 

 

Alec smiled as Magnus started to take his makeup off. It was a strange process that always intrigued Alec. Magnus would use mundane things, like a washcloth, but he would also use magic. Alec had always been intrigued by magic, and Magnus alone was intriguing, so the mix of Magnus and magic had Alec’s attention most of the time. 

 

“You’re staring, darling.” Magnus smirked. 

 

“Sorry, it’s just…” Alec couldn’t find the right wording. “I’ve never seen anything like you before.”

 

Magnus’ brows furrowed a little. “Is that so?”

 

“No.” Alec shook his head and moved closer to Magnus. “I mean, Shadowhunters usually don’t see magic used for anything other than wards, portals, and killing… but even when you make a portal… I’ve never seen something so… beautiful.” 

 

Magnus was surprised. Never had he heard a Shadowhunter call his magic “beautiful”. He had heard “abomination”, “unnatural”, and many more… but never had he heard “beautiful”. 

 

“Well, you are unlike any Shadowhunter I’ve met before.” Magnus replied. 

 

Alec looked down at his hands, hiding his eyes behind the hair that fell into his face. Magnus found it cute. He had seen Alec do it multiple times, and he had also noticed that Marisabel does it as well. 

 

“What is it?” Magnus asked quietly. 

 

“Nothing,” Alec said then looked up. “I’m just tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo..... ya. More to come soon:)


	9. I'm Fine

Alec was in the training room, switching between hitting the punching bag and kicking it. Today had been just as bad as the day before and the day before that. He hadn’t slept in nearly three days, and he hadn’t slept well since the last time he slept in Magnus’ bed, which was nearly eight nights ago. He kept getting attacked on patrol and no one was closer to finding Valentine. Not to mention this whole time he was feeling something strange, like something was choking the Parabatai bond. To say Alec was frustrated was an understatement. 

 

The day after the night he spent at Magnus’ was probably the worst he had had in a while. Jace was grumpy and unwilling to talk, Izzy was still not sure how to talk to Alec after their conversation. Clary had a new determination to find Valentine and was dragging Jace along with her. And Simon was being needy. 

 

Alec punched the bag then immediately recoiled when he opened a wound on the back of his shoulder. He knew he had gotten hit a little worse during that last patrol but he was so done with Jace’s attitude that he had gone right to the training room. 

 

“Alec?” A voice called from behind him as he started to hit the punching bag again. “Alec!” 

 

With one last punch, he opened his wound even wider. 

 

“Fuck!” He hissed as his vision blurred. 

 

“Alec, you’re bleeding.” Jocelyn said as he stepped closer to him. 

 

“I’m fine.” Alec meant for his voice to be harder. 

 

“I doubt that.” 

 

Alec finally turned to face her. “What do you want?”

 

“I wanted to talk.” Jocelyn said. “I wanted to apologize.” 

 

“I don’t have time for this.” Alec said as he turned to go back to the punching bag. 

 

“Alec, stop!” Jocelyn commanded. 

 

Alec paused then leaned against the bag. “I’m fine.” 

 

“Alec… your shoulder is bleeding, and so are your knuckles.” Jocelyn sighed. “Why would you do this?” 

 

“I need to work on my hand to hand.” Alec’s shrug only made his shoulder hurt worse. 

 

“Come here.” Jocelyn spoke softly as she guided him to sit down. “I’m going to look at your wound.”

 

“I told you, I’m fine.” Alec grit his teeth. “I don’t need to be taken care of.”

 

Jocelyn sighed sadly. “You never did.” 

 

Alec knew what she meant. When he was younger, his parents were less nurturing and more authoritative. From a young age Alec had been training, fighting, and acting like a regular adult Shadowhunter. He was the youngest Shadowhunter to receive his first rune, he also held the record for being the youngest Shadowhunter to nearly lose his life. 

 

“I’ve heard you are amazing with the bow.” Jocelyn said. 

 

“I didn’t use it for the longest time.” Alec admitted. “After everything that happened, I couldn’t… but I was getting injured too often. Jace came around the time I finally started working with the bow again.” 

 

“He’s been your strength long before you two were Parabatai.” Jocelyn smiled. “I’m glad you have him.”

 

“Yeah, well sometimes I wonder if he really wants to be bonded to me.” Alec sighed, giving up as Jocelyn started to work on his shoulder. 

 

“Why is that?” Jocelyn asked, her fingers stopping momentarily. 

 

“I don’t know… He’s amazing. He’s the best Shadowhunter of our generation, and he knows it. Sometimes I wonder if he feels like I’m holding him back.” Alec wiped sweat from his brow and continued. “Half the time, it’s amazing being his Parabatai… most of the time it is. He’s such a great brother, and he cares about me… but sometimes… It’s like I can barely feel him.”

 

“Is that happening now?” Jocelyn asked. 

 

Alec shrugged. “It’s different… It’s like a constant choking feeling even when we are standing next to each other.” 

 

“Has anything happened between the two of you?” Jocelyn asked. 

 

“No… I mean, he’s been distant, and won't talk to me… but that not unusual.” Alec sighed again. “I thought we were getting better at this.”

 

“I’m sure you guys will work it out.” Jocelyn said then stood up and offered her hand to Alec. “Come on, I’m taking you to the infirmary. You’ve done more damage than I can fix.” 

 

“I’m fine.” Alec instated. “Just leave me alone.” 

 

Jocelyn stood and watched him go back to training. She was fine with watching him. It reminded her of when he was younger. 

 

Alec had always been an independent kid. Jocelyn knew it was because of his parents and the situation that he was being raised in, but at the beginning, it seemed like a blessing. Whenever there was something to be discussed, or something important was happening, Alec was content to entertain himself or listen to what was going on. He was observant and stubborn, but he followed orders like a soldier, even at the age of three. 

 

_ Alec was a little younger than three-years-old when Jocelyn first saw how indepent the young boy was. Maryse and Robert were out executing a plan for Valentine, or gathering more people for their group, or doing something for the Clave, so Alec was left in Jocelyn and Valentine’s care. Despite Valentine and Jocelyn’s attempts to have the child play, Alec simply sat at the table and read one of the books his father had left for him. It was a book on the history of Shadowhunting and had more information and more technical terms than Jocelyn and Valentine’s combined knowledge.  _

 

_ “Don’t you want to do something fun?” Jocelyn asked. “We could play some games or color, or we could go to the park?” _

 

_ Alec simply shook his head and continued reading.  _

 

_ Jocelyn and Valentine exchanged looks. They were both out of their element, they knew they wanted kids, but they had no idea what to do with a child. Robert and Maryse had offered to let them test out parenting with Alec any time they wanted, and this seemed like a perfect opportunity. But they were starting to doubt themselves.  _

 

_ “Hey, Alex, your dad mentioned you like to watch people train?” Valentine said as he knelt next to Alec. “Joce and I could show you the weapons, and show you some moves.”  _

 

_ “Really?” Alec looked up at the two adults with wide eyes.  _

 

_ “Of course!” Valentine smiled. “Go grab your coat and we’ll go outside and Joce and I will show you how to train like a Shadowhunter.”  _

 

_ “Okay!” Alec smiled for the first time that night as he hopped out of the chair and ran off to the spare room.  _

 

_ Jocelyn and Valentine gathered up the gear and weapons and took Alec outside.  _

 

_ “Alright, Alexander, if we are going to do this, you have to listen to what we say.” Jocelyn explained. “Okay? If we tell you to freeze, you have to freeze. Understand?”  _

 

_ “Yes ma’am.” Alec nodded.  _

 

_ “Alright, Alex, pick your weapon.” Valentine said after setting all the weapons in a line on the ground.  _

 

_ Alec took his time looking over each weapon carefully. After getting permission he picked up a few and held them before putting them back down. He went through the line a couple times, before stopping in front of the bow that had held his attention the whole time.  Carefully, Alec picked an arrow out of the quiver and held it in his small hands before turning it over and looking at it intensely.  _

 

_ “I like this one.” Alec said as he pointed to the bow.  _

 

_ “I had a feeling.” Valentine whispered to Jocelyn with a proud smile. “He’s too observant not to wield a bow.”  _

 

_ “Alright, Alexander, do you want to see how this works?” Jocelyn asked.  _

 

_ After receiving a nod, Jocelyn picked up the bow and showed him how to shoot it. Alec was mesmerized by the bow. He kept reaching out and touching it gently before pulling his hand away and looking up at the grownups he was with.  _

 

_ “You’re a bit too small to try this one right now, but I bet your mom would be happy to get you a specially made one so you can practice.” Valentine told Alec.  _

 

_ “Really?”  _

 

_ “Of course.” Valentine smiled and patted Alec’s head. “You’re mom wants you to be the best Shadowhunter to live, that means you get special things, like a specially made bow.”  _

 

_ “Wow.” Alec’s eyes were wide with excitement and wonder.  _

 

Jocelyn watched the older Alec training, but only saw the small, young, Alexander she had once shown how to shoot a bow. 

 

“Alexander, let me take you to the infirmary.” Jocelyn commanded when Alec turned his back to her and half of his shirt was soaked with blood. “You’re bleeding too much.”

 

Alec turned and looked at her, his mouth moved to say something, but suddenly he was on the floor. His body limp, his eyes rolled back, his head smacking against the hard floor of the training room. 

 

Jocelyn gasped then rushed toward the unconscious boy. It was all too familiar. 

 

_ Alec was nearly four when Jocelyn started to question Valentine. She never raised her doubts, or concerns to anyone but Luke. Alec was training with Valentine. Valentine had been testing him ever since he was given the bow. Alec was good, especially for such a young kid, but he was small, and Valentine thought he was weak. So he decided Alec needed to work on his hand to hand combat skills.  _

 

_ At first Jocelyn thought it was cute, and that her husband was playing with Alec. But as she stood there watching, she noticed Valentine wasn’t pulling his punches. A particularly hard punch knocked Alec against a wall, his head colliding with the table that was against the wall.  _

 

_ “Val!” Jocelyn screamed as she ran toward the young Lightwood. “What the fuck!?” _

 

_ “He didn’t duck.” Valentine shrugged and pulled out his stele. _

 

_ “Val, no.” Jocelyn warned as she put her hand on his. “He’s four.”  _

 

_ “He’s old enough.” Valentine countered. “Plus, if he is going to be a fighter, he’s going to need one of these anyway.”  _

 

_ With that, an Iratze was carved into the young boy’s skin. _

 

“Alexander! Wake up!” Jocelyn commanded. 

 

“Alec?” Lydia questioned from the door. 

 

“Go get help!” Jocelyn yelled. 

 

Alec woke up later in the infirmary, Lydia was sitting next to him holding his hand, and Jocelyn was pacing the floor of the room. 

 

“What happened?” Alec croaked out. 

 

“You fainted.” Lydia told him. “Because you lost too much blood.”

 

“Then you hit your head.” Jocelyn added as she moved closer to him. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“I’ve been better… how long was I out?” Alec asked. 

 

“Couple hours.” Lydia supplied. “You should eat something, I’ll go get you some food.” 

 

Alec watched as Lydia left then turned his attention to Jocelyn. “Did you tell anyone other than Lydia?”

 

“No. I didn’t even tell her, she found us.” Jocelyn said. “But… you should know, Izzy is the one who fixed you up.”

 

“Shit.” Alec groaned and laid his head back against his pillow. “‘I’m surprised she’s not here right now.” 

 

“She had been, but she’s yelling at Jace right now.” 

 

Alec nodded then closed his eyes again. “I’m going to get some sleep while I can, please make sure they don’t call Magnus and scare my daughter.” 

 

“I’ll try.” Jocelyn nodded, then brushed the hair out of his eyes as he fell asleep. 

 

“-atai! I deserve to know what’s going on!” Alec heard Jace’s voice before he opened his eyes.

 

He could feel something other than that choking feeling, he could feel Jace’s distress, anger, and worry. He wanted to reach out to Jace, but he was too tired to get out of bed and go to him. 

 

“Jace!” Alec called. 

 

“See! He wants me!” Jace yelled then pushed himself through to Alec’s bed. “Hey brother.”

 

“Headache… you were being too loud.” Alec mumbled. 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked as he looked over Jace. 

 

“You’re the one in the infirmary.” 

 

“Answer the question.” Alec practically whined. 

 

“I’m fine. I got dizzy because you fainted though.” Jace chuckled. “But I was sitting down, so no damage done.” 

 

“Can you check on Ace for me?” Alec requested. “I think I’m just going to sleep for like five more hours, but I don’t want to move.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll swing by and check on her.” Jace agreed. “Do you want me to bring her here?”

 

“No.” Alec shook his head. “She doesn’t need to see me like this.” 

 

Jace nodded then started running his fingers through Alec’s hair. Alec could see the thoughts forming in Jace’s head, he could tell Jace wanted to ask a question but didn’t know how.

 

“Jace, what’s up?” Alec asked. “What are you thinking?”

 

“I just… were you holding back?” Jace asked. “Like, I don’t know… blocking me, or shutting me out?”

 

“No, I thought you were.” Alec sighed. 

 

“No brother.” Jace shook his head, close to tears. “I just… I couldn’t feel you.”

 

“Choking?” 

 

Jace nodded. “Something is going on.” 

 

“We just got to talk.” Alec smiled. “Now leave, go check on my daughter, and let me get some sleep.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” Jace chuckled then left the room. 

 

Alec woke up later that night, with that same choking feeling coming through the bond. He sighed, but the knowledge that Jace was not blocking him made it a little less upsetting. Alec was feeling better and decided he would try and get some research done while he could. He walked to the library, gathered as many journals that had information on Valentine and the Circle as he could, then sat down in his favorite chair and began to read. 

 

Everything went black. 

 

“Alec?” Clary called as she walked down the hallway. “Are you hurt?” 

 

“I don’t- I don’t know what happened- I- what I do?” Alec struggled to take a breath as he looked down at his bloody hands. “I don’t-”

 

“Shhh… Alec, calm down.” Clary said as she knelt next to him. “Is this your blood?”

 

“I don’t- I don’t-” Alec looked lost. 

 

“Okay, hold on.” Clary told him. “I’m going to get you some help.”

 

Clary stood and started to walk down the hall, something caught her eye as she walked past a room with open doors. She turned and saw her mom laying on the floor, her face smeared in blood. 

 

“Mom!” Clary screamed as she rushed to her. 

 

“Clary?” Alec was standing in the doorway and when he saw Jocelyn his legs buckled and he slid down to the floor.  “No-”

 

“Alec, she’s breathing.” Clary told him. “She’s alive. You didn’t kill her.” 

 

Clary ran and got some help then came back and sat with Alec as some Shadowhunters took Jocelyn to the infirmary.  

 

“Clary… I didn’t- I wouldn’t- I don’t know what happened…” Alec was rambling as Clary held him in her arms, trying to provide some form of comfort. “I didn’t- I just-”

 

“Shh, everything is okay.” Clary told him, tears streaming down her own face. “It’s okay. It wasn’t you.” 

 

Alec’s erratic breaths turned to sobs as he hid his face in Clary’s arm. If anyone was here to see the two of them crying into the other’s arms, they would be shocked and confused at what they saw. Clary and Alec were not super close. They had started off being less friendly than acquaintances, but soon their relationship grew to friends. But this was new territory. 

 

“Alec, you have to take some breaths.” Clary told him. “You have to breathe Alec, you’re going to pass out.” 

 

“I hurt her!” Alec sobbed. “I almost killed her!”

 

“No.” Clary said. “You didn’t. This wasn’t you.” 

 

“It was!” Alec sobbed. “I didn’t mean to!”

 

They didn’t know how long it was that they stayed in each other’s arms crying. It wasn’t until Izzy came walking down the hall that they finally snapped out of it. 

 

“Izzy!” Clary smiled when she saw her. “How’s my mom?”

 

“You!” Izzy yelled and jumped at Alec.

 

Alec pushed Clary out of the way while rolling as far from Izzy’s attack as he could. “What the fuck, Izzy?”

 

“You’re the reason mom and dad are so hard on us!” Izzy yelled. “You are weak! So we have to be strong!”

 

“Izzy, I’m sorry.” Alec whispered. 

 

“Alec! She possessed!” Clary yelled. 

 

“Iz, come on… It’s me.” Alec said as he stood. “I don’t want to fight you.” 

 

“Then die!” Izzy screamed and launched at him again. 

 

Alec landed on his back, Izzy on top of him, choking him as she held him against the floor.  Izzy pressed her fingertips into his chest, stabbing harder and harder until blood started to ooze through his shirt. 

 

“Izzy, please.” Alec whimpered. 

 

“Begging won’t save you.” Izzy smirked. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw Clary holding a blade ready to stab Izzy. 

 

“Clary no!” Alec yelled. “Don’t hurt her!”

 

“Awww, what a protective big brother you are.” Izzy laughed. 

 

Slowly Alec started to lose the fight. His visions were burning for the hundredth time that day and the pain in his chest turned from a deep burning pain to multiple explosions. Suddenly it all stopped. Izzy was laying across the room, and Jace was standing over Alec. 

 

“Alec.” Jace breathed out. “You alright?”

 

“I’ll get back to you on that.” Alec groaned. “How’s Izzy?”

 

“Shit, Alec… I’m so sorry.” Izzy cried. 

 

“Hey, I’m okay.” Alec smiled up at his sister. 

 

Izzy collapsed into his arms and cried into his chest. Jace grabbed them both and held them tight. The pressure on Alec’s chest didn’t feel great, but he didn’t mind because he was in the arms of his siblings. 

 

“I think we should all get some sleep.” Clary told them. “Maybe you should go to Magnus’.”

 

“I can’t.” Alec whispered into Izzy’s hair. “Ace is there, and I can’t put her in danger.” 

 

“Then you sleep in my room tonight.” Jace told him. 

 

“I’m coming too.” Izzy whispered. 

 

Once everyone was cleaned up, Clary went to stay with her mom in the infirmary. Jocelyn’s nose was broken, she had a few bruised ribs, and a concussion, but other than that she was fine. Alec, Izzy, and Jace went to Jace’s room and laid in the bed. Alec was in the middle, and had both his siblings using him as a pillow. Alec was used to this, when they were younger he often woke up to Jace and Izzy laying in his bed. Whenever someone was hurt, or she got scared, Izzy would climb into Alec’s bed while he slept. Just like whenever Jace would have a nightmare, or he noticed that Alec was having a nightmare, Jace would climb into Alec’s bad and hold him close. This is what the siblings needed, they needed each other. 

 

_ One night, not long after Jace came to live with them, Alec was injured on a hunt with their father. He was okay, but he had spent three days in the infirmary and was still on strict bed rest until he was checked over by the silent brothers again. Izzy and Jace had sat in his inferery room on the floor waiting for him to wake up. When he did wake up he was moved to his own room, the one he shared with Jace.  _

 

_ Once they were left alone, Izzy and Jace moved Jace’s bed closer to Alec’s then they climbed in on either side of their brother.  _

 

_ “Hey.” Alec’s voice was hoarse but he was smiling. “I missed you guys.” _

 

_ “Shut up.” Jace said rather harshly.  _

 

_ Alec took no offence to it. He knew Jace was still working on being around people, especially people his own age.  _

 

_ “Awww, did you miss me too?” Alec smirked.  _

 

_ “Don’t do that again.” Jace told him. “I was scared.” _

 

_ “Me too.” Izzy said as she snuggled closer to her brother.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry.” Alec said. “I’m okay now.”  _

 

_ “You’re still hurt.” Jace said. _

 

_ “Yes, but I am better.” Alec told them. “And you know what would make me get even better?” _

 

_ “What?” Izzy asked, ready to do anything to help her brother.  _

 

_ “Some sleep.” Alec chuckled.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!?!?! So I didn't kill off Jocelyn.... yet. LOL. Also there were a lot of flashbacks. wow.


End file.
